Freak And Geek
by FireFairy032003
Summary: completed AU The gang is now in college and Serenity is the friendly geek while Seto is the gothic outcast, when they are paired up together for a class project their friendship is looked down upon...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

FireFairy032003: Hey everyone here's a fic that I got the idea from KiWingz who wrote Satanic Embrace, and I want to dedicate the first chapter to her and her great ideas, enjoy!

Chapter :

It was another regular day for Yugi and the gang at Domino City University, where everyone including Seto attended.

As Serenity clumsily tripped over her long tie dyed denim jeans, her various text books were spewed over the dirty tile floor in front of her. Of course it also didn't help that she was wearing a long blood red t-shirt that had hung down to her knees and sneakers that were covered in glittered and were baby blue. She also wore her hair in a long braid with purple and blue ribbons running through it.

'_Look everyone the geek is having another flawless moment.'_ said Tea Gardner as Yugi was on her other side, just looking at Serenity with pity.

Serenity only stared at her smiling as she was about to bend over to retrieve the rest of her text books, when Tea kicked them to the other side of the room.

'_Come on Tea let's go, we're going to be late for class.'_ Yugi said silently as they left although Tea was still laughing at her. And as they reached the corner, they noticed that Seto was walking silently towards his next class.

He of course was known as one of the gothic teens that roamed the school. He was wearing a long tight black tee shirt under a long black trench coat, and had short black hair. They just gave him a dirty look and walked away from him quickly.

Seto just ignored them and continued to head towards the art room, the only class where he didn't hook. As he walked into the room, he headed towards his desk and started to draw in his sketch book.

He had already drew numerous sketches of how he saw the world, in fire and empty pools of swirling blackness. Though there were a few sketches of dragons and buildings caught on fire. No one had never seen the drawings that he had hidden, of a blue cavern of ice surrounded by baby blue dragons.

This was the only class that Seto and Serenity shared together though they never knew it because they never knew about one another being in that class.

'_Now class, I have an assignment for you all.'_ the art teacher Mrs. Angela had explained to them all.

'_I would like you all to pick a name out a hat and whomever you pick will be your partner for the next project. And whoever you pick, you're stuck with, therefore you cannot switch or work on this alone.'_ she explained as she wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and placed it in a plastic hat.

As Seto stepped up from his seat, he reached in to a grab a piece of paper folded in half. When he returned to his seat and unfolded it and read the name, shocked at what it had said…

Serenity hesitated as she clumsily stepped up to receive the folded up piece of paper, when she read the name, she was confused for it had said that her and Seto had been assigned partners.

She stared at him, though he only gave her a cold stare as she than walked over to him.

'_So I guess this means that we're partners.'_ she said softly as she sat down next to him as the teacher went over the details for the project.

'_Now that you've all been assigned partners I'll explain the project that will be due in one month from tomorrow. The project will be a mural of how we see the world and how it effects us mentally and physically.' _she explained.

The class groaned and complained as they went to sit next to their partners.

'_Now the first part of your project should be for you to get to know one another, that way the project will run more smoothly and there won't be any conflicts.'_ the art teacher had explained as the class started to talk in their groups excitedly.

Serenity stared at Seto, not knowing what to say to him, though he only stared past her in boredom up towards the plain white plastered wall.

'_Maybe you can come over my house, that way we could try to figure out what to do first.' _she explained excitedly.

But Seto just nodded as he stood up before the bell was about to ring.

'_You could meet me by the lobby after school.' _she said excitedly as he just stared at her as he left the classroom.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_ Seto thought miserably and angrily to himself as he headed outside, hooking his math class as usual…

'_I hope I made the right decision. What if he stands me up? I shouldn't of said anything at all.' _Serenity thought to herself sadly as she was headed towards her physics class, which Tea was in as well.

As she tried to go to seat quietly without causing yet another scene Tea headed towards her.

'_What do you want now Tea?'_ she asked quietly hoping that she'd just go away.

'_Don't get smart with me bitch, I just wanted to let you know that Tristan told us what had happened in your art class.'_ she started to explain.

'_And? What's your point?'_ Serenity asked confused.

'_I just wanted to let you know that I feel sorry for you, since you have to work with some freak.' _Tea said as she started laughing.

'_What would you know, just because he doesn't dress and act the same as everyone else, doesn't mean that he's a freak.'_ Serenity explained starting to get pissed off.

'_Than I hope that you enjoy working with him, since you two would make a perfect couple. Since you know that no one would want anything to do with either one of you.'_ she said laughing, as she was about to walk back to her seat, when Serenity had surprisingly punched her in the stomach.

'_What the hell!'_ Tea yelled as she pushed her hard against the thick marble table. Tea was about to hit her back when Yugi had stepped between them.

'_Come on Tea, it's not worth it.'_ he said quietly as he pulled her in the back towards her seat, as she gave Serenity a dirty look.

'_Fine, but this isn't over dork.' _Tea snapped angrily, as she allowed Yugi to drag her back to seat.

'_I know that what I did was wrong, but she deserved it. She had no reason to say what she'd said.' _Serenity thought angrily to herself as she started to take notes during the professors lecture…

Seto was about to get in his car and drive home, when he heard a loud bell ring, signaling the end of the day for most students. He hesitated about meeting the mysterious girl from his art class.

'_What do I have to lose, I need to pass this class if I want to get the money to start my own company.' _he thought to himself as he headed back into the large building…

Serenity was sitting her back to the large fountain outside the lobby, thinking that he wasn't coming, she stood up and started to walk towards her house, when she noticed that Seto was walking towards her, causing her to smile happily.

'_Hi, I didn't think that you were coming.' _Serenity said happily as she walked with him towards his car.

'_Let's just get this over with.'_ he said silently, as they drove in silence towards Serenity's small place that she was sharing with her older brother Joey…

As they arrive at Serenity's house, Seto noticed that the house was in dark colors and that there was two bedrooms.

'_I guess you can tell that I live with my brother Joey.'_ she explained as she led him to the large kitchen area.

'_Where is he now?'_ he asked silently.

'_I don't know, somewhere else besides here He's never home, except occasionally to sleep and eat everything in sight.'_ she replied sadly.

'_So… look you're going to have to help me on this, it's a group project, meaning that you're going to have to help me with it.'_ Serenity said softly.

'_Fine, whatever you want to do is fine by mean.' _he said quietly.

'_Really? Even if it's a darkened sky surrounded by the goddesses of fire, earth, water, air, light, and dark.'_ she explained smiling.

'_Whatever, I really don't care.'_ he said silently.

'_Why won't you just give me one idea? I promise I won't make fun of you, if you couldn't tell I'm not like everyone else.'_ she said softly starting to give up.

'_Fine, maybe we could do a darkened world surrounded in ice.'_ he said softly.

'_Finally, see that wasn't so hard was it? And that sounds like a great idea. Why don't you start sketching some ideas and come back over here tomorrow. Than we can start on which ones to use.'_ she said smiling as she led him towards the front door.

When Seto was walking outside towards his car, he didn't notice that Joey had pulled up in his beat up red and gray jeep wrangler.

When Joey had noticed that Seto was leaving the house, he only gave him a cold dirty look.

As Seto had headed off towards his place, Joey had walked inside the house giving Serenity a bewildered look.

'_What's wrong?' _she asked him confused.

'_What's wrong, what was he doing here?'_ he snapped angrily.

'_We have to do an art project and I thought that it would be better if we met up here. Besides what do you care, you're never even here?' _she snapped angrily.

'_What do ya mean? I'm here all the time.'_ he replied confused.

'_Yeah and you're always asleep or eating.'_ she snapped in frustration.

'_That's not the point, the point is that I worry about you and I don't think that it's a good idea for you two to hang out together while I'm not here.' _he explained quietly.

'_It doesn't matter because like I said its as though you're never here and I know that you don't give a damn about me.'_ she snapped angrily as she ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door.

He walked up the steps and opened her door angrily. _'How dare you say that? Oh course I care about you, why else am I still here making sure that you're safe and alright? Plus I didn't say that we were finished talking.' _he asked angrily.

'_No but I did, so if you'll excuse me I think you should leave. Besides if I'm such a burden to you than why don't you just leave? I manage things on my own.'_ she snapped angrily, trying to push Joey out of her room.

'_You don't mean that, you're just upset right now, but I'll leave you be for now. If you need me I'll be downstairs.'_ he said sadly as he left her room quietly. And as the tears that she'd been trying so hard to keep in had spilled down her face in waves of hot streams…

Seto had came home and was in his office thinking about the project and of his partner Serenity. _'She was so nice to me, maybe I should at least give her a chance. Than again if I do that than people will try to start talking to me, and I might have to start opening up to people.'_ he thought to himself as he took out his sketch book and had started to draw in it.

'_I don't want that to happen, though I know that I can't work on this by myself.'_ he thought in angrily as someone had knocked on his door.

'_What is it?'_ he asked in annoyance as his butler had approached his door.

'_I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there's a Mr. Wheeler on the phone for you.'_ he explained quietly avoiding Seto's gaze.

'_Very well.'_ Seto said as the butler bowed and had left leaving him in private.

'_I wonder how the hell he got this number?'_ Seto thought angrily to himself as he picked up the phone.

'_Hello?'_ Seto said impatiently.

'_I saw ya leaving my house earlier, and I want ya to stay away from my sister.' _Joey warned angrily.

'_Listen mutt, I don't know how you got this number, but I have no intentions with your sister other than getting this stupid art project done.' _Seto said angrily as he hanged up Joey.

'_That went well.'_ Joey said to himself thinking that Serenity was still in her room.

'_Why did you call Seto? Are you that protective of me?' _Serenity asked surprisingly.

'_Um… how long have ya been standing there sis?'_ Joey asked nervously.

'_Long enough, look Joey I don't know why you called Seto, but don't worry we're just friends okay, so just leave it at that.'_ she said softly, obviously not mad at him.

'_Um… okay sure thing sis.'_ he stuttered not meeting her intense sparkling green eyes.

'_Good, well I just came down here to say good night.'_ she said smiling as she headed back towards her room.

'_I'm glad she didn't hear anything else or she might be even more mad at me than she was earlier. And I don't think I could handle that.'_ Joey thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep…

'If only he knew that I had lied. Though I couldn't bear to tell him the truth, that I had heard everything. I still can't believe that he had the nerve to do that to me. Didn't he trust me, I guess not.' Serenity thought angrily to herself as she eventually drifted off to sleep…

'I can't believe that pathetic mutt actually called me, I still wonder how he got the number, oh well. I still can't believe that mutt called here thinking that there was anything going on between me and his sister.' Seto thought angrily to himself as he continued drawing in his sketchbook.

End of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review, reviews make my day better 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you for those that have reviewed so far I hope that you all enjoyed it so far. Also I'm sorry but there's no Mokuba in this fic because I don't like him, but I'm not sure about putting Mai in here to pair her up with Joey, let me know what you think about it and I'll think about it, enjoy!…

Chapter 2-

The next day at school Serenity went up to Seto and started to walk with him towards their art class. Seto noticing her presence, stopped before they had reached their classroom door.

'_Hi.'_ Serenity said cheerfully causing Seto to flinch.

'_What do you want now?' _Seto asked in anger.

'_Nothing I just wanted to say hi and to see if I could walk with you to class, but I see that I'm not wanted I'm sorry that I bothered you.'_ she said sadly about to leave, when surprising the both of them he grabbed her arm.

'_No it's okay I just didn't get a good night's sleep.'_ was all he said in response.

'_Why, is it because of what my brother said to you?'_ she asked in concerned.

'_Hardly, it has nothing to do with that mutt.'_ Seto spat angrily laughing insincerely.

'_Than what is it, I know that a bad night's sleep can't make someone act that way.' _she explained giving him a look at the mention of his nickname for Joey as she had made him explode.

'_What makes you such an expert all of a sudden?' _Seto snapped angrily causing her to flinch.

'_I didn't mean to upset you I was just trying to help.'_ she said softly sounding as though his words had hurt her some how.

'_Well than don't, you think that just because we have to work together means that we have to become friends. Though we both know that you would of never noticed me before this stupid project!' _Seto snapped out in frustration and anger.

'_Well maybe that's because you never gave me a chance or anyone else for that matter, to try and even talk to you.' _she said quietly in anger.

'_What do you know, no one notices you either, everyone in this school thinks that you're a social reject and you know it.' _he snapped causing her to start to cry as she clumsily ran off towards the girls bathroom.

'_I can't believe he said that to me! And to think I was willing to give him a chance, at what some pathetic form of friendship?'_ Serenity thought to herself as violet sobs rocked her petite body…

Seto didn't care that he'd upset Serenity, he thought that she'd deserved what he'd said to her. _'I still can't believe that she got upset so easily, I can't believe that I still have to work with her on this.'_ Seto thought in anger and frustration as he had decided to go outside and hook his art class for today…

Tea walked into the girls bathroom to avoid being attacked by Tristan and Duke who were both mad at her for what she had done. Though when she had walked over towards the huge window sill she could hear someone crying.

'_Hello? Whoever you are, are you okay?'_ she asked curiously at first as she noticed that there was only one stall shut. Curiously she looked down and noticed that from their shoes that it was Serenity.

Confused, she knocked lightly on the stall door. _'Serenity is that you? It's me Tea, are you okay?'_ she asked in concern, though Serenity still hadn't answered her.

'_Look Serenity I'm not here to make fun of you, I just want to talk, you seem upset. If you come out here than we can talk about it, that way I'll be able to help you.'_ Tea explained sincerely.

Though Serenity was still ignoring her, getting frustrated and anger. _'Fine I'll leave but you had your chance, I only wanted to help you.'_ Tea yelled angrily as she stormed out of the bathroom colliding with both Duke and Tristan.

'_Yeah right, you only would of used it to make fun of me even more. You don't care about anyone else but yourself.'_ Serenity thought sadly to herself as her tears subsided…

'_Guys leave me alone okay, you win I'll admit that, but right now I just want to talk to Yugi alone about something.' _Tea said quietly.

'_Yeah we fell for this trick before Tea, it's not going to work this time.'_ Duke said as they both grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back tightly.

'_I know and I already apologized for that, I don't know what else to do to make you guys see that I'm truly sorry.'_ she said in frustration.

'_I have an idea, that's why there's no way that you're getting out of this one.' _Duke explained confusing her.

'_Yeah and I already told Yugi about the plan and he agreed that what you did was wrong. So there's no way that you can use that to escape out of this.'_ Tristan said as they both started laughing as they started to drag her outside…

'_I guess I have to come out of here sooner or later, but I think I'll just go home instead, I don't think I can go through any of my other classes.'_ she thought to herself as she splashed some cold water on her face and had headed outside towards her small red convertible.

When she was approached the school sparking lot, she had noticed that Seto was sitting outside. This caught her attention as she walked towards them.

'_What do you want now?'_ Seto snapped angrily, obviously still mad at her about earlier.

'_Look I just want to apologize about earlier I didn't mean what I said, I was just upset.'_ she said quietly not meeting his cold intense gaze.

'_No I know you meant it, so don't even try apologizing.'_ he snapped at her angrily.

'_That may be your opinion but I didn't mean it whether you think so or not.'_ she said silently starting to get frustrated.

'_Why are you so blinded by the truth? If you hadn't of meant what you'd said earlier than you wouldn't of said it.'_ Seto snapped angrily.

'_What makes you think that you know everyone so well? You wouldn't know anything about anyone because you don't give people the chance. Yes I know I might not be the most popular person in this school, _

_but at least I try to be friendly towards everyone, because I believe that that's how people want to be treated. And that everyone deserves a second chance in life.'_ she explained softly.

'_What makes you think that they want anything at all from you! Don't you realize that some people prefer to be left alone by people like you?' _Seto snapped angrily.

'_I don't think that at all. I think people like you are just trying to ignore their true feelings.'_ she said finally meeting his intense dark icy blue eyes.

'_And that would be?'_ Seto asked intrigued.

'_That they don't want to admit to themselves or to anyone else that they really want to be accepted by others. And that they think that if they show any sings of it than they'll be hurt and rejected by everyone. So they become isolated preventing themselves from getting hurt.' _she explained softly.

'_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!'_ Seto yelled enraged causing her to flinch in fear.

'_Why can't you just admit it? Admit the fact that you don't want to be hurt by anyone else so you isolate yourself from everyone else?' _she snapped surprising him.

Seto didn't answer this, knowing deep down inside that this strange girl was right. So he just gave her a dirty look as he walked away silently…

'_So where are you guys taking me?'_ Tea asked knowing that there was no way that she could escape.

'_Somewhere fun and exciting.'_ Tristan said only confusing her more.

'_It doesn't matter you'll see soon enough.' _Duke said quietly.

'_Now I'm definitely afraid, I don't think that this will be something I'll enjoy.' _Tea thought to herself as fear over took her.

As they arrived to there destination, Tea still didn't know where they were, but than again now she didn't care. They than dragged her towards a wall as a bandana was covering her eyes. This only frightened her even more.

Surprising her someone had roughly captured her lips in a deep kiss, surprising herself that she'd enjoyed it she had parted her lips slightly to give them access to her tongue.

As she was kissing this person passionately with desire and hunger, another person was placing their hands on her small breasts squeezing them tightly. This only aroused her as he took off her clothes and had began to grope her body.

Than the person that was kissing her had stopped and had lowered his tongue to her tentative area and had began to place his tongue there as the other guy had began to roughly suck on her nipples.

Than they both took turns entering her and thrusting hard into her several times, until one of them was ready, they forced their hard member into her mouth, releasing their fluids. They had than removed the bandana as she stared up at Tristan and Dukes smiling faces in terror.

'_What… how could you guys… you guys were supposed to be my friends.'_ she stuttered as hot tears rolled down her flustered cheeks.

'_We are, that was revenge for you embarrassing us in front of Yugi the other day.'_ Duke had explained still smiling.

'_Yeah Tea you used us to make yourself feel better, and that had hurt our feelings.'_ Tristan had explained obviously still smiling at what they had just done.

'_I don't care you still shouldn't of done that to me.'_ she said sadly as violent tears rocked her harder.

'_Come on Tea, you know you liked it, we all now that Yugi has never gave you that kind of attention.' _Tristan said smiling.

'_Even if that was true, it doesn't matter, I hate you guys, I still can't believe that you guys did this to me.'_ she said sounding hurt and upset…

(Flashback- As Tea was walking with Tristan and Duke to meet up with their friend Yugi they had walked past Tea's friends that were also on the cheerleading squad at the university.

'_Hey Duke isn't that the girl that you asked out yesterday and she had turned you down?' _Tristan asked smiling pointing to a tall red head.

'_I don't know what you're talking about?'_ Duke said as his face was turning a deep red.

'_Yes you do, you asked me to ask her out for you, her name is Ashley.'_ Tea had explained smiling.

'_Shut up!'_ Duke snapped at Tea, only making them both laugh hysterically at him, only making his face turn a deeper red.

'_Why would someone turn you down, I thought you were Duke Devil loved by all that walk among the earth?'_ Tristan said mockingly.

'_Shut up Tristan!'_ Duke yelled about to shove them when Tea stepped between them.

'_Come on guys let's not fight about it, just let it go.'_ Tea said as her laughter subsided as a thought crossed her mind.

Before either one of them could say anything more Tea got all of the girls attention and had shanked both of them, causing the girls to giggle at the sight before them.

They both turned a bright red and had gave Tea a dirty look as they both hid behind the wall to the gym.

'_I can't believe she did that to us.'_ Duke said angrily.

'_I know we have to do something to get back to her for doing that to us.'_ Tristan explained.

When Tea had approached them she smiled at them innocently. _'Oh come on guys, it was funny, besides I had to do something I didn't want you guys fighting one another.'_ she explained innocently- End of flashback)

'_I still can't believe that I had the nerve to say that to him? I think that he believed that what I'd said was true, since he didn't say anything in response as he started to walk away.' _she thought to herself as she surprised both of them by calling his name, getting his attention.

'_What is it now, didn't you prove your point already?' _he snapped in his usual angry tone.

'Why are you just walking away from me again? Yesterday you seemed willing to work on this project together, and now you're acting as though you don't care at all?' she explained confused.

'_Because I was confused, but now it's perfectly clear to me that I don't want anything at all to do with you and this stupid project!'_ he snapped angrily surprising her.

'_What are you trying to say? Now all of a sudden out of no where you don't want to work on this with me? Why I don't understand, I thought you were different from everyone else?'_ she asked sadly.

'_Well you thought wrong obviously, can't you see that I finally see that this was a huge mistake.' _he explained causing her to start crying again as she ran towards her car.

Seto just walked away from the school obviously not caring that he had hurt the girl's feeling's once again.

When she was about to get into her car, she had ran into her brother Joey. Trying hard not to let him see her crying, but was failing miserably.

'_Sis what happened, are ya okay?'_ he asked concerned.

'_No… I … I don't want to talk about it… right now.'_ she stuttered as violent tears shock her body.

'It's okay, just calm down and take a deep breath.' he explained softly as they both were sitting inside Serenity's car.

Following his advice her had taken several deep breaths as her tears had started to subside and she had told him what had happened.

'_Why didn't you listen to me sis, I knew he would end up hurting you. I'm sorry I know that's not what you wanna hear right now.'_ he started to explain as she cut him off.

'_No you're right, I should of listened to you. But what am I supposed to do now, I need to work on this with him and do a good job on it.'_ she explained sadly.

'_I dunno we'll figure something out, but right now why don't you just go home and try to work on it by yourself. That way you can at least get something done on it.'_ Joey suggested as he gave her a tight hug and had stepped out of the car.

'_Okay, thanks Joey, you're the best.'_ she said smiling as she headed home…

When Serenity had gotten home she had pulled out her sketchbook and had started to work on some ideas that she'd gotten from her and Seto's previous sketches.

So far she had come up with the idea to form the mural based off of a huge castle that was made up of ice surrounded by a large lake on one side and a volcano on the other side of the lake. Above the volcano hovered a large red dragon that was made out of fire. And beside the lake was a lone silver wok howling at a red moon in a darkened starlit sky.

She looked over at what she had drawn on a large piece of white poster board and was deep in her own thoughts. _'I just wish that Seto would open up to me instead of pushing me farther away. Than maybe if I can show him these sketches, than he'd want to work on this project together.'_ she thought to herself sadly…

'_Maybe I was too hard on her, she seems so innocent yet so cold at times. But I guess life's lessons can do that to you.'_ Seto thought to himself as he was trying to take a break from his stacks and various piles of boring paper work that he had to get done by today.

He was about to get back to his paper work when his butler had knocked on his door softly.

'_Yes what is it now?' _Seto asked in annoyance.

'_I'm sorry to have to disturb you sir, but there's a Mr. Joseph Wheeler here to see you.'_ he said softly bowing to Seto.

'_Very well, send him in.'_ Seto snapped angrily in frustration and confusion.

'_I wonder why the hell did the mutt came here.' _Seto thought angrily to himself as he looked up as Joey had entered his office giving Seto a dirty look.

'_What do you want Wheeler?'_ Seto asked in an angered annoyance.

'_I came here to talk to you about what you did to my sister Serenity.' _Joey explained angrily.

'_What are you talking about Wheeler?'_ Seto asked in annoyance.

'_You hurt my sister's feelings early and I want you to apologize to her.' _Joey said angrily.

'_I don't have to do anything because I have no clue as to what your talking about.'_ Seto said angrily.

'_I know that you hurt her feelings because you were ignorant to her, and won't do some project with her.' _Joey explained getting into Seto's face.

'_Maybe you should of let your sister handle it, I bet she doesn't even know that you're here. But something tells me that if she did, she wouldn't be very happy about it.'_ Seto snapped taking a step back from Joey.

'_Maybe you should leave before one of us does something they might regret later.'_ Seto suggested getting pissed off at the fact the Joey was in his face once again.

'_I won't regret anything, and I'm not leaving until you apologize for what you've put my sister through.'_ Joey snapped angrily.

'_Why it's not like you treat her any better.'_ Seto said quietly in anger pushing Joey out of his face.

'_What's that supposed to mean, you don't know anything about her!' _Joey yelled angrily about to punch Seto in the face.

'_That may be true, but I do know that you've mistreated her as well.' _Seto said angrily pushing Joey over the edge.

'_That's not true!'_ Joey snapped angrily as he tried to punch Seto in the jaw, but Seto had easily blocked it and had punched Joey in the stomach, pushing Joey up against the wall.

'_Mutt maybe you should leave before you get hurt.'_ Seto warned as he easily blocked another blow from Joey and easily had punched him in the jaw.

'_That's not my name Kiba!' _Joey screamed in anger as he surprisingly punched Seto in the stomach, though it seemed to barely faze him.

'_I think you should leave, now before you're whimpering on the floor like the pathetic dog that you are.'_ Seto warned as he roughly shoved Joey forcefully towards the door.

'_Fine, but this isn't over yet Kiba!'_ Joey yelled angrily as he was escorted out the door.

'_I don't see what his problem is, like I told her earlier, she had only brought it on herself. Though now that I think about it, I think I might have been too hard on her. I mean she probably doesn't know any better, _

_since she has a mutt like Wheeler for a brother. Maybe I should try giving her another chance.'_ Seto thought to himself as he finished doing paperwork for now and had decided to go for a walk…

When Joey had headed home, he had found a note on the table from his sister saying that she had taken a walk and would be back shortly. 'I hope she isn't too upset with me when I tell her what had happened.' Joey thought to himself as he had started to watch some television…

Serenity was walking towards her house after walking around the block for a little while when she noticed that Seto was headed towards her._ 'I wonder what he's doing here?'_ Serenity had thought to herself as she braced herself for whatever Seto was going to say to her.

'_Hey Seto what are you doing here?'_ she asked softly.

'_I came here to talk to you about what had happened earlier.'_ Seto said softly not looking into her dark green eyes.

'_What about it?'_ Serenity had asked him obviously still confused.

'_I wanted to tell you that it was obvious that I hurt your feelings from what I'd said earlier, and I wanted to let you know that I was sorry. And I still wanted to work on the art project with you.'_ Seto had said softly making Serenity smile.

'_I'm glad to hear that, I'd be happy to work on the art project with you. I already came up with an idea for the mural, putting both of our sketches together.'_ she explained smiling happily.

End of chapter two I hoped that you all enjoyed it and sorry if it seemed short to anyone. Please read and review, it motivates me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those that have reviewed this fic so far, it makes my day better knowing that so many people enjoy this fic, so I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 3-

Serenity was still shocked at what Seto had just said to her. _'I wonder why he changed his mind all of a sudden?'_ Serenity thought to herself still confused.

'_I have some stuff that I came up with, they're inside my house. So maybe we could just use your office since it's quieter. Besides my older brother is home and I know that you two don't get along.' _she suggested smiling as he walked with her, waiting patiently at the front door.

'_Hey Joey I'll be back in a little bit. I'm headed out for a little while.'_ she said as she had grabbed her sketches and other art supplies.

'_Okay where are ya headed exactly?'_ Joey asked curiously.

'_Um… over a friend's house.'_ she said stuttering quietly.

'_And that would be?'_ Joey asked as curiosity took over him.

'_Fine if you must know I'm headed over Seto's office to work on the art project with him.'_ she explained quickly, trying to run out the door but Joey had stopped her grabbing her arm and looking at her in concern.

'_Sis I don't think dat's a good idea.'_ Joey cautioned in concern.

'_Joey we discussed this earlier. I will be fine so don't worry about it.'_ she snapped angrily.

'_I know sis, but earlier I tried to smack some sense into him, and I was finally proven right. And I'm just looking out for ya.' _Joey started to explain when Serenity had cut him off angrily.

'_What! You went over to his house! I see you don't trust me at all you just lied to me so that I wouldn't be mad at you, I can't believe you did this to me!'_ she snapped angrily.

'_Sis it's not like that and ya know it.'_ he tried to explain.

'_Save it Joey I have to go, I'll see you later.'_ she yelled angrily surprising him as she pushed him away from her and had stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

'_Great now look what I did, instead of protecting her I only pushed her farther away.'_ Joey thought miserably to himself…

Seto could hear yelling from inside the house as Serenity had angrily stormed out of the house, slamming the door angrily behind her.

'_I'm guessing that he took it well.'_ Seto said quietly surprising her.

'_I guess you could hear us yelling huh?' _Serenity asked embarrassingly.

'_Yeah, what happened?' _Seto asked curiously.

'_Once I had told Joey that I was headed out with you, he totally flipped out. He also said that he had tried to confront you, what exactly happened?'_ she asked softly.

'_He was going on about how I was so dangerous and that you should stay away from me.' _Seto explained not telling her that they had gotten into a fist fight over it.

'_I know I'm sorry for what he put you through. I swear sometimes he treats me like I'm a little baby.'_ Serenity explained angrily causing Seto to smile.

'_It's okay, what exactly did he tell you?' _Seto asked curiously.

'_All he said is that he doesn't trust you and that he didn't want me to go anywhere near you. And that he went over your house to try and knock some sense into you, whatever he meant by that.'_ she explained still angry at Joey.

'_He tried to get into a fight with me, and I tried not to hurt him, I warned him to leave twice and he didn't listen to me.'_ Seto explained angrily.

'_Are you okay?' _Serenity asked in concern making him laugh.

'_Yeah we didn't really get into all that much before I forced him out the door, but I think I might of injured his jaw a little.'_ Seto said smirking innocently, making Serenity smile.

'_Well you must of not of injured him that badly, he didn't seem like he was in pain, though I wasn't really paying attention all that much.' _she said surprising him.

'_What?'_ Serenity asked sensing his uncertainty.

'_Nothing, never mind.'_ Seto said as they had reached his mansion.

When they had entered Seto's office Serenity had laid the drawings and other supplies down on the large oak wooden table.

Seto looked over the large sketched in poster board in awe, though his face remained emotionless.

'_Do you like it?'_ Serenity asked nervously.

'_It looks nice, though I was thinking that we should make the drawings better and draw it on two poster boards, that way people will be able to see it better. Other than that it looks very nice.'_ he said quietly though she had still heard what he'd said.

'_Thank you, do you have anything we can use to draw it on? I can draw out the sketches and you can paint it, if you want.' _she explained quietly.

'_Yeah I'll be right back.'_ Seto said as he had left the room to head to the storage closet where he kept all his extra art supplies.

'_I'm glad he liked it, maybe we can become friends after all.'_ Serenity thought blissfully to herself as Seto had entered the room and had placed the supplies in front of her.

She started to draw the volcano and dragon that was above it and the clouds that hovered in the empty sky. She handed the first part to Seto smiling as she worked on the other side in silence.

'_Wow she actually did a decent job on this. Maybe I was too harsh on her earlier.'_ Seto thought to himself as he waited for her to finish the second half before he started painting it.

'_I don't know what to say to him that won't piss him off even more than he already is, but this silence is torturing me.'_ Serenity thought angrily to herself.

'_Why are you being so quiet?'_ Seto finally asked surprising her.

'_I don't want to upset you more than you already are.'_ she explained softly.

'_That's understandable, but I'm not mad at you, I mad at your brother.'_ he explained trying to restrain from using his nickname for Joey.

'_Why are you mad at him?'_ Serenity asked confused as she had continued to draw out the sketches on the poster board.

'_He expects everyone to feel sorry for him and to treat you like small kind of toy. And when people try to avoid treating you that way, the way that he expects them to' then he gets pissed off at them. _

_I mean isn't that the real reason why he doesn't want you around me, because I treat you like a real person?'_ Seto suggested surprising her even more.

'_Is that how you see it, because I just think that they feel sorry and pity towards me.'_ she explained bitterly.

'Why should they feel sorry, they don't know you or want to get to know you.' Seto said softly causing her to give him a sharp look of anger and pain in her soft angelic face.

'_I'll be right back I have to use the restroom.'_ Serenity said quietly as she clumsily got up and walked past Seto, has her leg had silently brushed his, making him look down at the table.

'_What is wrong with me, I feel nothing but friendship towards this girl and nothing more. Though why did I get embarrassed just now when she had accidentally touched my leg?'_ Seto thought to himself.

When Serenity had finally found the bathroom, she rushed inside and had locked the door looking at her reflection in the mirror set before her. _'I don't know why Seto thinks differently about how they treat me, especially my older brother.'_ Serenity thought as she turned on the water so Seto wouldn't hear her crying.

'_I mean what he said was a lie, no one cares about neither one of us, yet he keeps sending me these mixed messages about how he really feels about me and those around him.'_ Serenity thought sadly to herself as she felt the tears slowly slide down her face.

'_I hate the fact that I'm such a cry baby, no wonder Joey treats the way he does.'_ Serenity thought as she sat on the floor and let the sobs take control of her body…

Seto was wondering what was taking Serenity so long in the bathroom. _'Maybe she got lost or something, this is a big mansion. Plus I know that Mokuba came here when he was younger and always got lost in the endless hallways.'_ Seto thought sadly as he was suppressed by sorrowed memories of a time when he too was to young to care about anything much but his brother's safety.…

/Wow and you all thought Mokuba wouldn't be in it at all Haha continue reading/

(Flashback- Seto was playing soccer in the huge empty backyard of the mansion. _'Tag your it.'_ Mokuba said laughing as he was starting to run away from Seto.

'_Mokuba how many times have I told you how stupid and pointless this game is?'_ Seto snapped angrily as Mokuba had hesitated and had stepped closer to Seto.

'_I know Seto but I don't like soccer, besides there's nothing else that I like, everything else seems so boring to me.'_ Mokuba explained smiling.

'_Fine, tag your it.'_ Seto said rolling his eyes as he had shoved Mokuba away from him and into a huge bush.

'_Hey no fair you're not allowed to do that!'_ Mokuba shouted as he chased Seto inside the mansion. Mokuba was than confused as he got lost in the one hallway that lead to the guest bedrooms.

'_Seto this isn't fair, you know how much this part of the house scars me.'_ Mokuba yelled angrily as the game was no longer fun for him anymore.

'_Fine you win! I don't want to play this game anymore you always find a way to ruin it if its something you don't like!'_ Mokuba yelled laughing as he saw that Seto was coming out from one of the linen closets.

'_How did you manage to fit inside there big brother?'_ Mokuba asked confused and amazed.

'_I don't know but it worked, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry.'_ Seto explained as concern and caring was shinning in his clear blue eyes.

'_I know you didn't I'm going outside to go play, I'll be back in a little while.'_ Mokuba said smiling brightly as he went out through the front door.

Though before Seto was able to ask him to be careful, he had looked outside the huge crystal glass window, but to his surprise he didn't see his younger brother.

He searched outside hoping that this was another one of Mokuba's tricks, but sadly he soon learned that it wasn't. Twenty-four hours later the police had decided to finally come and help.

A few months later Seto and the group of men that were still helping him search for his younger brother, found him beaten and stabbed several times. Seto knew that his only brother was now dead.

He waited until he was only in his office as the tears that he had forced behind his clouded intense blue eyes, as the tears escaped down his face in violent waves- End of flashback)

Seto had finally decided to go see if Serenity was alright, though a deep pain filled his heart as he could still remember the tragic memory…

Serenity had finally decided to stand and face her fears. She than had washed some cold water on her face and had stepped out of the bathroom her eyes were red and dry from tears, as she nearly collided with Seto.

'_Hey are you alright? I was about to come looking for you, knowing that it's easy to get lost in this place.'_ Seto said smiling as he could tell that she had been crying.

He than surprising the both of them, had lifted her chin up and was looking softly into her deep green eyes. _'I can tell that you're were crying, please tell me what's wrong?'_ he asked tentatively.

She jerked her face away from his touch and had stared at the ground, trying hard to not start crying again.

'_Please Serenity, it's okay you can tell me.'_ he said softly as he steered her as the both sat on the ground up against the wall beside one another. Though this time when Seto had touch her arm softly again, the tears had started to roll silently down her cheek.

Seto had handed her some tissue paper as she had slowly wiped the hot tears away from her face. _'Do you think you could tell me what's going on now?'_ Seto asked softly surprising himself that he cared for this girl.

'_No… I don't know…'_ she said trailing off as her body was still shaking violently from the tears that had flowed down her soft cheek.

'_It's okay, just take a deep breath and try to relax.'_ he said softly as he stroked her back in comfort as he carried her to his bedroom and had laid her on the bed softly, than he had sat down next to her.

'_Why don't you try to get some sleep and than once you wake up we'll take it from there.'_ he said softly as he was about to leave, when she grabbed his arm, tugging it softly.

When he looked up at her red and swollen sad dark green eyes, he hesitated before leaving the room. _'What's wrong?'_ Seto asked in concern.

'_Thank you.'_ was all she said smiling as she soon drifted off to sleep.

He only smiled at her as he covered her up with a blanket and had silently left the room, shitting the door quietly behind him.

'_Why am I being nice to her, and why do I care whether or not she's okay? It's not like we're friends or that I even want us to be. Than why am I acting like this towards her than?' _Seto thought in frustration to himself as he carried the one drawing that was finished and had taken it into his studio to start painting it.

Seto had than finished painting the darkened sky and the red fiery volcano as his thoughts drifted off again without him realizing it. _'Though why do I keep being nice to her and making sure that she's okay? Why can't I just accept the truth that I care about her. _

_I don't know if it's because I feel sorry for her or what, but I know that someone has to take care of her since I know that no one else will or wants to.'_ Seto thought to himself as he went to go get something to eat and than go check up on Serenity...

Serenity had woken up a few minutes later from a horrifying nightmare and than she couldn't go back to sleep, so she drifted off into thought. She was interrupted and she pushed her thoughts aside,as she heard a soft knock on the door. _'Come in.'_ she said softly as her voice was horse from the sobbing she did earlier.

'_Hey are you ready to talk now?'_ Seto asked her gently as he sat down in a chair that was next to the bed.

'_I guess so.'_ I said after I took a deep breath. _'I guess it was because of what we talked about earlier.'_ I said looking down at the blanket so I wouldn't has to look into his dark blue eyes.

'_Why did I upset you or something?'_ Seto asked in confusion.

'_No you didn't upset me its just that I was upset with myself and the fact that I didn't believe you when you told me how people were really treating me. I guess I been living in my own world for such a long time, that I didn't realized it until now.'_ she said sadly.

'_Serenity why do you care what they think?'_ Seto asked startling her. _'I mean come on they treat you like crap and you get upset because you realized that jerks like them will never change? Well I say that you forget about them and just let me handle them.'_

'_Seto I don't know what to say, thank you.'_ I said softly as we got back to working on the project…

Joey was lying on the sofa was a beer in his hand, that had been his fourth one so far. _'Why did Serenity leave like that? Doesn't she care about how I feel? I guess not, I guess all the things I've done for her were for nothing. Maybe when she gets home she'll see how I really feel.'_ Joey thought to himself as he had drank another beer and than had passed out on the sofa.

End of chapter three I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if you all were shocked by Seto's memory of what had happened to Mokuba, so please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well, and thanks for those few that are reviewing this fic it helps me want to post more chapters, so enjoy!

Chapter 4-

As Seto was putting on the finishing touches to the mural, him and Serenity were looking at the first draft happily. _'I think we did a good job, it looks good to me.'_ Seto said smiling as it seemed as though Serenity was lost deep in her own thoughts.

As he touched her arm lightly, she was snapped out of her thoughts. _'Sorry about that, yeah it looks good to me too. Do you think you could give me a ride home?' _she asked concern for her ignorant brother was shinning in her deep caring green eyes.

'_Sure, why what's wrong?' _he asked in concern, though surprisingly he didn't want her to leave and was enjoying her company.

'_I just want to go home and check up on my brother, to make sure that he's okay.'_ she explained quietly.

'_Why what do you care, it seems as though he doesn't care about you.'_ he snapped angrily.

'_I know, but it seems like you do at least, and for that I'm grateful.'_ she said smiling.

'_Okay, let's go than.'_ he said his face emotionless as they had gotten inside his limo.

'_Are you going to be okay?'_ he asked in concern holding her hand lightly.

'_Yeah thanks to you I will be.'_ she said quietly as they had reached her house.

'_Okay I'll see you tomorrow at school than.'_ he said smiling as he had drove off back towards his house, once he saw that she had made it safely inside.

When Serenity had walked inside the house, she had noticed that Joey was passed out on the sofa holding a beer in his hand.

Sighing angrily to herself she had taken a trash bag from the kitchen had taken the empty beer bottle that was in his hand and the other beer bottles that were littered across the living room floor.

Once she had thrown the trash bag full of empty beer bottles in the trash, she had went over to the answering machine to check and see if there were any messages.

Since they were all for Joey of course, she wrote them down on a piece of paper and had headed upstairs to her room. She than had turned on her stereo, turning the volume up high and had put in a cd, as she started to hum along with the words.

(Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics for Nickelback- Believe It or Not-

_Believe it or not everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside  
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above  
Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved_

_But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out_

_Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find_

_But you don't and you won't  
Until we figure out_

I've seen it a lot every time the world turns upside down  
Believe it or not most of us feel like we're losing ground  
Believe it or not everyone hate admitting fear  
Believe it or not most of us wanna know why we're here

_But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out_

_Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find _

_But you don't and you won't  
Until we figure out_

Most of us have nothing to complain about  
Most of us have things we could live without  
Everyone need advice on how to get along

_You don't, we won't  
Until we figure out_

_Believe it or not everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not everyone keep most things inside  
Believe it or not everyone believe in something above  
Believe it or not everyone need to feel loved_

_But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out_

_Could someone deliver us  
Just send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find  
But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out… _

Serenity was about to get in the shower when her brother had stormed into her room, obviously still drunk and pissed off.

'_It's about time you got home.'_ he spat at her angrily.

'_Joey I haven't been gone that long, besides why were all those empty beer bottles doing in the living room, are you drunk?'_ she asked in concern.

'_Mind your own business, anyways I've been doing some thinking and I think it's time you finally moved out.'_ he explained surprising her.

'_Joey, why you can't be serious where am I going to go?'_ she asked as she started to cry.

'_I am and I really don't care where you go as long as it's not here,'_ he said smiling as he came closer to her to give her a hug.

'_It's okay sis, don't cry, besides you're old enough now that you need your own place to stay.'_ he said as he kissed the tears off of her face.

'_But I don't have anywhere else to go.'_ she said angrily.

'_It's okay I'll help you find a place, but I guess you can stay here until than.' _he said smiling as he pushed her up against the wall and wrapped his arms around her.

'_Okay thanks Joey, that would be nice of you to help me out.' _she said trying to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Joey had turned his head so that she had to kiss him on the lips.

She tried to pull away, but Joey had deepened it scaring the hell out of her. When Joey had broke the kiss he ran a finger down her cheek and across her lips.

Though before Joey could say anything else he could hear someone knocking on the door. Sighing in annoyance he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and ran down the steps to the front door.

As soon as he had left she locked the bathroom door, since it was the only door in the house that had a lock on it and stepped into the shower as tears poured down her face once more…

When Joey opened the door there was Tristan looking worried and upset. _'Hey Tristan what's up?'_ Joey asked in concern.

'_Me and Duke need your help with something.'_ Tristan started to explain looking worried.

'_Can it wait, I'm kind of busy at the moment.'_ Joey explained annoyance, though Tristan didn't notice it.

'_No, what could keep you this busy, especially when your friends need your help?'_ Tristan asked him curiously.

'_I'm helping my sis with something, but I guess it can wait until later. What do you need my help for?'_ Joey asked in conc_ern._

'_I'll explain it on the way to Duke's house, I don't want to tell you hear, just in case your sister hears me.'_ Tristan explained smiling.

'_Okay, let's go than.'_ Joey said smiling as he grabbed his keys and coat and had slammed the door behind him…

Serenity sighed in relief as she could hear the front door slam shut. _'I guess that means that Joey went out. Good I'm glad, I wonder what the hell was wrong with him? Maybe he was just acting that way because he was still drunk, that has to be it, right?'_ she thought to herself confused and upset.

She had than decided to try calling Seto and see if he would help her._ 'Yeah right, and than he'd want to kill Joey.'_ she thought to herself sadly as she hung up after she let it ring twice, sighing sadly to herself…

Seto was about to fax the paper work over to the other business men that he had finally finished, when he heard his cell phone ring. He was about to pick it up, but the person had already hung up. _'I wonder who that was, I thought no one else had this number.'_ he thought to himself confused as he looked at the mysterious number.

He decided that the only way that he could figure his out on his own, was to call the person back. Although they didn't answer so he waited for the voicemail to pick up. _'Hey this is Serenity, you know what to do, so leave me a message after the beep.'_ was all it said as he hung up in shock and disbelief.

'_I wonder how she got this number?'_ Seto thought to himself as he hung up, not saying anything. 'Than again, why was she calling me, of all people?' Seto thought to himself confused, as he decided that he would drive over there to see if she was alright…

Serenity had quickly taken a shower and after a slight hesitation, headed downstairs to grab something to eat. She had looked out the window excepting to see that Joey was still out, but instead she noticed that there was a limo pulling up to her driveway. Shocked she slipped on a pair of sandals and had rushed outside.

She was right, for when she walked outside and had approached the limo, Seto had stepped out of it smiling at her questioningly. _'What are you doing here?'_ she asked smiling as her eyes had light up happily.

'_Well I got this strange call from someone and when I found out that it was you, I wanted to come and make sure that everything was alright.'_ he explained as she had lead him inside.

'Oh yeah, so I guess you figured out that it was me.' she answered shyly.

'_Yeah it wasn't that hard to figure out that it was you.'_ he said smirking as he sat down across from her at the small table. _'So why did you call me anyway, is everything okay?'_ he asked in concern.

'Yeah, I don't know why I called you.' she said not looking at him.

'_Don't lie to me Serenity, I know that if you didn't need anything at all than you wouldn't of called me in the first place.'_ he said reasoning.

'_Yeah that's true.'_ she said quietly.

'_Does it have anything to do with your brother?'_ he asked her tentatively.

'_Yes.'_ she said finally looking into his deep blue eyes.

'_Do you want to tell me what happened?'_ he asked holding her hand and gently squeezing it.

'_I guess so, when you dropped me off I found him drunk and lying on he sofa. So I picked up the empty beer bottles to throw them away, than I headed upstairs to the bathroom. Suddenly he came inside and started yelling at me, _

_saying that I had to leave and find another place to stay. And than he tried to do something to me, I don't know what he was trying to do but it scared me.'_ she said stuttering as she burst into tears.

He stood up and handed her a box of tears that were nearby on a counter near the stove. _'It'll be okay, I promise, you can stay in one of the guest rooms at the mansion if you want.'_ Seto said surprising both of them.

'_Are you sure, that would be nice of you. But why are you being nice to me, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to.'_ she said looking away from him.

'_Why wouldn't I want to help you, now why don't you get you things together and I'll leave Joey a note telling him where you are.'_ he suggested knowing that no matter what Joey did to her, she would still care about him.

She just nodded in agreement smiling as she had ran up the steps to gather up the small amount of things that she had.

'_I can't believe he would try to do anything to harm someone as sweet and innocent as Serenity. Well at least now I can protect her from him hurting her anymore than he has already.'_ Seto thought angrily to himself.

'_Okay I'm ready to go.'_ she said holding up a small suitcase that looked almost empty.

'_You don't have a lot of stuff, do you?'_ Seto asked smiling as they had walked outside.

'_No, but that's okay, I have everything I need even if it isn't all that much.'_ she explained smiling.

Though when they were about to get inside the limo Joey's old beat up car had pulled up, causing Serenity to tense up. _'It'll be okay, why don't you get inside the limo and lock up all the doors, I will take care of this.'_ he whispered to her softly, as she nodded her head in agreement and had followed his orders as Joey had stepped out of the car.

'_What the hell is going on, and what are you doing her Kiba?' _Joey spat angrily towards him.

'_What does it look like mutt, I'm taking your sister away from you so that she'll be safe away from you at least.'_ Seto explained smiling.

'_What! What the hell, I'm not letting her go without a fight!'_ Joey yelled angrily steeping closer to him.

'_I guess you didn't learn your lesson from last time, huh mutt.'_ Seto spat angrily at him preparing for him to attack.

'_Shut up moneybags!'_ Joey yelled at him angrily as he tried to punch him in the face, but Seto had easily blocked it and had pushed Joey roughly away from him.

'_Why can't you get it through your thick head that you won't win?'_ Seto asked him angrily.

'_That's what you think.'_ Joey said smiling as he pulled out a knife.

'_I see you know that you're not going to win a fight, so you take the cowards way out?'_ Seto asked laughing at Joey.

'_Shut up Kiba!' _Joey screamed as he lunged towards him with the knife, pointing it towards his neck. Though Seto just punched the knife out of Joey's hand cutting his knuckles in the process. Though he than surprisingly pinned Joey to the ground.

'_Why won't you just admit it that you're not going to win this, so just give up already?'_ Seto asked as he punched Joey in the stomach.

'_You'd like that wouldn't you Kiba? To see me whimpering out in pain in defeat?'_ Joey snapped at him trying to wrench Seto off of him, so that he could hit him back.

'_Yes, but it's not what I want you idiot, it's what's best for your sister and what she'd want. I'm sure she doesn't want to see me beat you up.'_ Seto yelled angrily.

'_Now I'm going to get off of you and if you try to pick up that knife again or try to hit me, I won't hold back and you'll be sorry.'_ Seto snapped angrily as he stood up and had brushed himself off.

Joey had than stood up and walked over to the limo to say goodbye to Serenity, as she rolled down the window fear in her eyes.

'_I guess that this is for the best since you kicked me out earlier.'_ she snapped angrily at him surprisingly.

'_Sis I didn't mean that I was drunk and you know that. I'm sorry for what I did earlier, please don't go.'_ he begged her softly.

'_It's too late, you had your chance over and over again. And I'm tired of all the pain that you've put me through.'_ she said angrily as she rolled the window back up, not giving him a chance to say anything else as Joey went into the house slamming the door behind him.

Seto than sat down inside the limo next to her. _'I'm sorry you had to witness that, but I had to do something.'_ Seto said silently as they started on the drive towards his mansion.

'_No it's okay I understand, are you okay though, your hand is bleeding.'_ she said softly.

'_Yeah I'll be okay, it's just a small cut I think I'll live.'_ he said smiling as they reached the mansion as he helped her up and out of the limo.

When they had stepped inside one of the nurses had attended to his wound and had cleaned it out and had than placed a band-aid over it as he showed Serenity to her room, and than around the mansion.

'_Thank you Seto for everything.'_ she said smiling.

'_Yeah, you're welcome, well there's some business stuff I need to take care of but if you need anything just let me know.' _Seto explained smiling.

'_Okay, I'll leave you be than I'll come later.'_ she said sweetly as she left his office shutting the door behind her, leaving Seto to drift off deep into thought.

'_I think I made the right choice, at least now the place won't seem so empty, but what if something happens to her? I can't let that happen.'_ he thought to himself sadly as he was interrupted as he heard a knock on his door, it was one of his servants.

'_Master Kiba, is the young lady staying here permanently?'_ the young servant girl asked sweetly.

'_Yes, her name is Serenity and I'd like it if you'd keep an eye on her until you got used to being here.'_ he ordered quietly.

'_Yes sir.'_ she said bowing as she was about to leave.

'_Wait a minute.'_ he asked softly surprising her.

'_Yes master?'_ she asked uncertain.

'What is your name?' he asked confusing her.

'_It's Alexia sir.'_ she said softly.

'_Well Alexia I think it would make our new guest feel more comfortable if you called me Seto, instead.'_ he explained shocking her.

'_Yes Seto.'_ she said awkwardly as she left smiling and headed towards Serenity's room…

As Serenity was getting out the few things that she had brought with her, she heard a soft knock on the door. And as she went to answer it, there was a young girl with light golden blonde hair walked quietly into the room.

'_Hi you must be Serenity?'_ the young girl asked uncertainly.

'_Yes hi I'm Serenity, what's your name?'_ she asked her smiling.

'_I'm Alexia, Seto wanted me to make sure that you were situated and that you had everything that you need.'_ she explained smiling awkwardly.

'_Yep thank you for asking me though.'_ Serenity said as she motioned for the young girl to sit next to her on the bed, and she did after a light hesitation.

'_If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?'_ Serenity asked curiously.

'_I'm nineteen, my birthday was last month.'_ the girl said quietly.

'_Cool I'm only one year younger than you, my birthday was three months ago.'_ Serenity said smiling.

Well there you go another chapter I hope you all liked it and please read and review! (looks at everyone pleadingly- pretty please?)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I hope you all like this chapter as well and thank you for all of those that have reviewed so far, its really helped (especially KiWingz this chapter is dedicated to you since you have helped me with so much.), so enjoy!

As Seto was working in his office, as paperwork cluttered his dusk, Serenity had silently knocked on the door before she had walked into his office.

'_What is it?'_ he asked thinking that it was one of the maids, but though when he saw that it was Serenity he still seem angered.

'_I just wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here.'_ she said quietly as she was looking around the room.

'_Okay, is there anything else that you wanted, I have things I need to do.'_ he snapped angrily surprising her.

'_No, that was it, I'll leave you be.'_ she said sadly as she had left the room quietly.

'_I wondered what I did to upset him, all I did was thank him for his generosity. Oh well, maybe he was just overwhelmed by the work on his desk.'_ she said reasoning with herself…

'_Why was I anger at her? She didn't do anything wrong, so than why am I being rude to her, and why do I even care?'_ he thought in frustration to himself.

Serenity was just about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. _'Huh? I wonder who could that be?'_, she thought, thinking that it couldn't be Seto since he was too busy working. She walked to the door and turned the knob. She opened the door and saw Seto standing there looking down. _'Huh, I wonder what he's doing here?'_, she thought to herself in confusion.

'_I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier this evening. I just don't like to be bothered when I'm doing paperwork or anything that has to do with the company. I should have told you that. I'm sorry once again for being rude. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that since you have been so ki--... ni--... car--...,'_ he stopped and looked at Serenity.

There she was, standing in front of him. She tilted her head just a bit to the left. _'What was he going to say?'_ she thought to herself.

'_It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have interrupted you in the first place. It won't happen again, I promise.'_ Serenity said kindly to Seto as she smiled up at him, as Seto just looked at her in shock.

_'Why does she always do that? Why is she always so nice and caring? Especially to me, of all people?' _Seto asked himself confused.

'_Well, I better get back to work. Good night,"_ Seto said and left going back to his office.

'_Goodnight Seto,'_ Serenity said quietly and closed the door behind her…

The next morning… Serenity woke up from the cloudy sky that showed outside the glass window. _'I wonder if it's going to rain today?'_ Serenity thought to herself as she got up from bed.

She stretched shook her head, giggling as her hair was just all over the place. _'I need to take a shower.'_ she thought to herself as she yawned and walked into the bathroom that was in her room.

An hour later... Serenity walked downstairs to find the kitchen. Her stomach was getting angry at her as if it was craving for food. She spotted Alexia dusting what seemed to look like one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon statues.

'_Alexia... Good morning.'_ Serenity said kindly to her.

'_Ms. Wheeler, good morning to you too. How may I help you?'_ Alexia said with a smile.

'_Thank you, but please don't call me Ms. Wheeler. I'm not into formalities. Just call me Serenity.'_ Serenity explained giggling.

'_I'm sorry, Serenity, let me show you the way.'_ Alexia said as she bowed to Serenity and started walking, as

Serenity followed Alexia into a huge kitchen.

The kitchen had a huge sink, a huge stove in the center of the kitchen, a lot of cabinets, and a refrigerator that had to be 7" tall.

'_Where is Seto?'_ Serenity asked curiously.

'_He's still awake, I'm sure. I'm surprised though that he didn't at least take a nap, but since he's got a business to run and a school to go to, I'm sure it's very hard on Mr. Seto. I think he would like some coffee, I should…'_ Alexia said as Serenity interrupted her.

'_No, I'll take some coffee up to Seto.'_ Serenity said and smiled.

'_Are you sure? I hope Seto…'_ Alexia was once again interrupted.

'_I'll tell him that I was the one who told you not to. I will take the blame and not you.'_ Serenity said holding a large mug, while pouring hot coffee into it. _'I'm sure he takes his coffee strong.'_ Serenity added as she put the coffee underneath the coffee machine to let it stay hot.

Serenity left the kitchen, leaving Alexia praying that Seto wouldn't get mad at her. Serenity was upstairs still holding the hot coffee in her left hand as she gently knocked on the door. She waited for Seto to yell, but heard no answer. She knocked again, this time just a little harder in case he didn't hear her the first time.

Once again, there was no reply. Serenity slowly turned the knob clockwise and pushed the door slowly, so that way the hot brew of coffee wouldn't spill on his clean navy blue carpet.

'_Se--' _Serenity started to say, as her eyes widened as she saw Seto sitting on the floor in the corner with a knife in his hand, trying to slit his wrist.

She than had dropped the cup of coffee that was in her hands, slipping it all over the clean navy blue carpet as she rushed over to him, trying to pry the knife away from him.

'_Get off of me!' _Seto yelled angrily not looking up to see who it was.

'_Seto, it's me, Serenity, you need to snap out of it, there's no reason for you to kill yourself.' _she said quietly, causing him to snap his head out of it and look up into her concerning deep green eyes.

'_Yes it is, you don't know me, you don't know what hell I'm living in.'_ he said sadly looking back down at the knife in his hands.

'_That may be true, but there's no reason why you should kill yourself, you're a sweet and caring person. And though I might not know what you're going through but I do know that you don't want to end your life, no matter how painful it may be.'_ she softly sitting down on the floor beside him.

'_Why do you care what happens to me? I'm sure everyone will be much more happier if I were gone.'_ he said sadly looking away from her, though this had surprised her.

'_That's not true, I would miss you if you were gone.'_ she said quietly surprising both of them.

'_Why, it's not as though I've been the nicest person in the world to you.'_ he said quietly.

'_That's not true, you took me away from my horrible brother, who would of done who knows what to me if Tristan hadn't of came over. Plus you gave me a nice place to stay, and for that I think that you're one of the nicest people I know, no matter what people might think about you.'_ she said surprising him, as she took the knife away from him.

'_Why is she being nice to me? So what if I gave her a place to stay instead of that hell hole, if I were to disappear she'd still be able to stay here. Plus if I die than I can finally be reunited with Mokuba.'_ he thought to himself.

'_So give me one good reason as to why you should kill yourself?' _she asked challenging him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

'_So that I can be with my brother Mokuba, and than I can finally be happy.'_ he said more to himself than to her.

'_So he did have a brother, I wonder what happened to him?'_ she thought to herself as she touched his arm tentatively.

'_Why what happened to your brother? I didn't know that you had one.'_ she asked slowly and tentatively.

'_It doesn't matter now, he's gone and there's nothing I can do to fix it.'_ he snapped at her angrily for bringing up the subject.

'_I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I didn't know that it would upset you. I was just trying to help, I just don't want to see you hurt yourself.'_ she said getting upset.

'_Fine, just leave me alone.'_ he snapped angrily.

'_Fine, but I was only trying to help.'_ she said getting frustrated as she left taking the knife with her, so that he wouldn't be able to hurt himself once she had left.

Once she was gone, he pounded the wall behind him with his fists causing the walls around him to shake. _'Why was she even trying to help me? Why wouldn't she just let me end me misery and be in peace for once?' _he asked himself angrily.

He than grabbed the now empty glass mug and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into many pieces. He than smiled at the glass glittering on the soft carpet floor. He was about to reach for a long piece to cut himself with, when someone had knocked on his door, in annoyance he stood up and had angrily answered the door.

'_What is it now?' _he asked as angrily flashed through his face, as Alexia had entered the room with a small vacuum. She quietly began to pick up the shattered glass pieces and had than looked at him in concern.

'_I heard something breaking in here, is everything okay?'_ she asked in concern before she was about to leave.

'_Yes everything is fine, I just knocked it over is all. If you don't mind make sure, that I'm left alone for a little while, I have some business to attend to and I don't want to be disturbed by anyone.'_ he explained to her, keeping his face emotionless.

'_Yes Sir.'_ she said bowing as she had left his office, after she had cleaned up the coffee that was spilled all over the carpet, shutting the door silently behind her…

Serenity had than went to her bedroom and had started to cry. _'Why did he get so angry at me, I was just trying to help.'_ she thought to herself sadly as she placed the knife in one of her purses. _'There now he won't be able to find it in here.'_ she thought to herself as her tears subsided.

'_If only I would have had something to protect me the first time Joey had tried to hurt me.' _she thought sadly to herself as the horrifying memories had came to her.

(Flashback- Serenity was just getting out of the shower and was about to go get dressed, when Joey had walked into her room, scaring her once she'd realized that he had been drinking.

'_Hey Joey, what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Duke and Tristan?'_ she asked trying to get him to leave so that she could get dressed, squeezing the small white towel tighter around her.

'_I was but it got boring, so I decided to come home and spend some time with ya instead.'_ he said coming closer, as she could smell the liquor on his breath.

'_That's nice of you Joey, but could you please leave so I can get dressed first, than we can hang out together.'_ she said trying to back away from him.

He didn't say anything, he just came closer towards her, smiling wickedly. He than stepped too close to her and had pinned her against the wall.

'_Joey, what are you doing?'_ she asked terrified.

'_Something that no one else will want to do to you.'_ he said as he ripped the towel away from her and had pressed himself up against her. He had than pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and had entered his member inside of her, sending waves of shock and pain throughout her body.

'_Joey, please stop, it hurts.'_ she said sadly as tears streamed down her face.

'_I know it does, but it'll be over soon.'_ he said as he started to thrust inside of her, until he had came. He than smiled happily and had kissed her roughly on the kips, pushing his tongue deep inside of her mouth. He than smiled up at her as he than left the room.

She than went to her bed to wrap a sheet around her naked and bruised body, as she feel to the around, curling up into a tight ball, until tears rocked her sore body. -End of flashback)

The memory had left her shaking in horror in memory of what her brother had done to her for his own enjoyment. _'And Seto thinks that my life is so much better than his, yeah right. If anything I know exactly what he's going through.' _she thought to herself sadly, as her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking softly at the door.

She than had opened the door slowly, as she had put on a fake cheerful smile, so that whoever it was wouldn't be worried about her.

'_Hey, I just wanted to see if everything was okay.'_ said Alexia smiling up at Serenity.

'_Yeah everything is fine for right now? Is Seto still in his office?'_ Serenity asked curiously.

'_Yes, it looks as though he's going to be in there for a while and has asked not to be disturbed by anyone, why do you ask?' _she said as she sat next to Serenity on her bed facing one another.

'_Um… no reason, I was just curious.'_ Serenity said innocently.

'_Well if you need to talk to me about something, feel free it's not as though there's anyone else that I can talk to about it.'_ she said as she had stopped smiling and looked at Serenity in concern.

'_Um… okay thanks I'll keep that in mind in case I need to talk to someone, that way I'll know to come to you to talk about it.'_ Serenity said smiling.

'_Okay well I'm going to go check up on Seto, are you sure there's nothing you need to talk to me about?'_ she asked walking towards the door.

'_No I'm sure, but thanks for the offer.'_ Serenity said giving her another fake smile.

'_Okay I'll be bake later to let you know when it's time to eat dinner.'_ she said smiling as she had finally left shutting the door behind her…

Joey was laying on the sofa, pissed off at the fact that moneybags had won, and that his sister was now living with him. He was about to go out when his phone started ringing.

'_Hello?'_ Joey asked wondering who it was that was calling him.

'_Hey man, it's me Tristan what are you doing?' _he asked curiously.

'_Nothing, why don't ya come over and we can hang out?'_ Joey suggested.

'_Okay, sure I'll be there in a little while.'_ Tristan said cheerfully.

'_I'll see ya than.' _Joey said as he had gotten off the phone with Tristan.

'_Man it's so quiet around here now that Serenity is gone, now there's no one here to play with. Hopefully Tristan will help me find someone else to mess with.'_ Joey thought to himself happily as he waited on Tristan's arrival…

End of chapter 5 I hope that you all enjoy so please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I hope that you all enjoyed and thanks to all of those that have reviewed this fic so far, it makes my day to see that people are enjoying something that I wrote, so I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well (oh yeah I want to especially thank KiWingz for her friendship and helping me with this chapter!

Chapter 6-

Joey and Tristan were driving around the neighbor bored and looking for something to do. The silence had finally annoyed Tristan to the point where he couldn't stand it any longer.

'_What's wrong Joey, you're never this quiet?'_ Tristan asked in concern.

'_Hey that's not true! Besides I was just thinking, that's all.'_ Joey said surprising Tristan.

'_You thinking… about what?'_ Tristan asked curiously.

'_It's a long story, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about it.'_ Joey said trying to change the subject.

'_Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad, besides what else are we going to talk about?'_ Tristan asked smiling at him reassuringly.

'_Well it happened earlier, before you had came over, Seto was here talking to my sister, I don't know who, but when I got back from your house, he was about to take off with her. He kept going on about how bad I treat her and than we got into a fight…'_ Joey explained trailing off deep in thought.

'_And that's when he kicked your ass?'_ Tristan asked tentatively.

'_Haha, yeah he did actually, but I put up a good fight too.' _Joey said defensively.

'_Yeah, and now you're wondering whether or not you id the right thing by letting your sister go with him?'_ Tristan asked quietly.

'_Yeah, I just hope that he's treating her better than I did.'_ Joey said quietly.

'_Yeah, but you weren't we all treated her pretty bad.' _Tristan explained as they had pulled up to Duke's small apartment building.

'_What are you talking about?' _Joey asked confused.

'_I'll let Duke tell you that story when he get inside.'_ Tristan said smiling.

When they had walked inside Duke's apartment, they saw that Tea and Yugi were already there as well.

'_Hey guys, what's up?'_ Tristan asked as they both sat on the sofa next to Duke.

'_Nothing much Tea and Yugi had just came over, so right now we were sitting here talking. What are you two up to?' _he asked smiling as he handed them each a soda.

'_Nothing we were bored, so we decided to come over here and to see what you were up to.'_ Joey exocrine smiling.

'_Yeah, Joey wants to know about that one time that we had Serenity over here and it was just us two.'_ Tristan said smiling.

'_Um… maybe we shouldn't, at least not know since Tea is here, but I'll tell you later.'_ Duke said quietly.

'_No I think you should tell him now, I don't care what you tell him.'_ Tea said laughing.

'_Okay well if Tea is okay than I guess I can tell you now.' _Duke said smiling.

(Flashback- Duke and Tristan were both of Joey's house and Joey had fallen asleep. _'Come on Tristan let's go, this is boring and besides Joey is passed out, who knows how long it'll be before he wakes back up.' _Duke complained.

They were both about to leave when they noticed that Serenity was in the next room getting something to drink. When she noticed that they were still there, she smiled up at the warmly.

'_Hi, I thought you guys left already?' _she asked smiling as she was about to go upstairs.

'_We were, but we wanted to know if you wanted to play game with us, before we left?'_ Duke asked innocently as an idea had came to him.

'_Okay, sure that sounds like fun.'_ she said as she had set her drink down and had followed them into the other room.

They entered a small room that was connected to the living room. They both smiled at her as they sat down on the floor, as Serenity sat on the floor between the two of them. They than took a piece of rope to bound her wrists and ankles together.

They had than lifted her small body into Duke's lap as they were taking turns kissing her roughly on the lips. They than had entered from both sides of her and had raped her several times. When they were finished they had left her there naked and laying on the floor. -End of flashback)

As Duke had finished telling them he story, they were smiling up at Joey and Yugi as Tea only gave them a dirty look. _'What Tea, you can't obviously say that you care about the little geek?'_ Tristan asked her in disbelief.

'_No, I can't say that I do, I just can't belief that you guys enjoy doing that to so many people.'_ she said angrily.

'_Tea you're just upset about it because we never told you about it.'_ Duke said smiling.

'_That's not true, you could of told me about it, but you didn't so what, it doesn't mean I'm mad about it because you didn't tell me., I would of not to have know about it.'_ she explained.

'_So what's wrong than?'_ Yugi asked, noticing that she was still upset.

'Nothing don't worry about it Yugi, I have to go, Yugi I'll talk to you later.' she said quickly as she had grabbed her things and was headed towards the door.

'_I'll try and figure out what's wrong.'_ Yugi told the others as he had tried to catch up with her. _'Tea, wait up! I'll walk with you!' _he yelled to her as he had caught up with her and was walking along side her.

'_I wonder why she got so upset?'_ Tristan wondered out loud to the others, once Tea and Yugi had left.

'_I don't know, but I told Mai that I'd meet up with her. So do you mind giving Tristan a ride home later?' _Joey had asked Duke as he had stood up to leave as well.

'_Hey so your not mad at us Joey?'_ Tristan added to Joey before Joey opened the door.

'_No... she deserved that.'_ Joey answered Tristan.

'_So you don't mind if we raped her again?'_ Duke added.

'_No, I don't mind, that's if you can kick that freak of nature, Kaiba's ass.'_ Joey said turning around to face them.

'_What do you mean?'_ Duke asked confused looking at Joey.

'_Oh that's right, Serenity is now living with Kaiba. And Kaiba kicked Joey's ass.'_ Tristan explained to Duke.

'_Oh I see.'_ Duke said since he couldn't think of anything else to say.

'_I think she's staying with Money Bags only for a little while. Then when she comes back home to me, I'll call ya guys.'_ Joey said as he turned around and opened the door.

'_That won't be necessary.'_ Duke added.

'_Huh? Why not? Don't ya want to teach her a lesson?'_ Joey asked in confusion.

'_Yes, but I don't have any ideas at this moment.' _Duke said as Tristan began to think.

'_Same here. I don't think we can get pass Kaiba. I mean, he does know how to fight.'_ Tristan said, leaning against the sofa.

'_Well, whatever. I gotta head over to Mai's.'_ Joey said stepping out of the apartment.

'_No problem, have fun.'_ Duke and Tristan had said to him jokingly as they had left as well…

Serenity was now going to go check up on Seto. It's been a few hours since the little incident and she was still in her room. She was just thinking about Seto. How she cared for him so much that she was slowly developing a heart for him. Was it because he had given her a place to stay? Or was it something else?

'_I wonder if Seto is still mad me.'_ she said with a low-tone, wrapping her arms around a pillow._ 'I would go check up on Seto, but I'm afraid he'll just explode in anger at me.'_ she said as she began to talk to herself since she was all alone in her room.

'_I want to tell him my deepest secrets, but if I do, do you think he'll kick me out?'_ she said as a tear fell from her left eye. '_You hate me, don't you Seto? No matter how many times I try to help you.'_ she said quietly to herself.

More tears began to fall, but she wasn't crying.

Serenity got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom to get some tissue paper. She wiped away her tears and blew her nose. She than threw away the tissue and decided to leave Seto alone for a few more hours. She got on her bed and began to drift off to sleep.

'_Do you hate me that much Seto? I don't hate you at all. I could never hate anyone.'_ she said to herself as she fell asleep…

Seto had been listening to Serenity talking to herself, though it that it ached his heart. He was concerned for her and he wanted to know everything. He felt like it was his duty to protect her.

'_No, I don't hate you one bit Serenity.'_ he said silently to Serenity's door, that was still closed. '_You like me, don't you?'_ Seto said to himself as he slowly opened the door.

He walked into Serenity and found her in a deep, quiet sleep. He walked over to her and saw tears falling down. Seto sat on her bed and began to wipe the tears off her face slowly, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

He enjoyed Serenity's company since it had been a long time since he had enjoy anyone's company. His thoughts went out to Mokuba and how they used to play together when they were younger.

'_You can never be replaced Mokuba.'_ Seto said quietly, looking at Serenity as she was sleeping peacefully. '_But at least I found someone to talk to.'_ Seto added as he saw Serenity shiver a bit. Seto got up from the bed and was about to leave, until he heard her whimpering in her sleep.

'_Joey, what are you doing?'_ Seto heard her say.

_'Huh?'_ he thought to himself and turned around. He than walked back to Serenity and saw her began to toss and turn in her sleep. '_She's having a nightmare.'_ Seto said to himself.

'_Tristan, please stop, it hurts.'_ she said in her sleep as tears began to stream down her face. '_Stop it Duke! Stop it Tristan! Get off of me!'_ she yelled out.

Seto quickly put his hands on her slender shoulders. '_Serenity wake up.'_ he said to her softly as he had started to shake her a bit.

'_Stop hurting me Joey!'_ she yelled in her sleep.

'_Serenity wake up!_ Seto yelled this time as her eyes snapped opened. She quickly sat and quickly wrapped her arms around herself. Tears were than coming down her face, as she began to cry.

Seto sat down on the bed next to her and decided to the unbelievable. Since she was so petite, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. She needed someone as he could tell. '_Shh…'_ he said slowly comforting her.

Serenity didn't care. She was scared right now.

Seto wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and slowly began to rock the both of them. '_I'm here for you.'_ Seto added as she began to calm down.

'_Thank you.'_ she said softly, enjoying his comforting arms around her.

'_May I ask what your nightmare was about?'_ Seto asked her softly, now being concerned for the girl. She nodded and looked down at her stomach.

'_I don't remember how many years it was, but…'_ she started to say.

'_But what?'_ Seto asked now wanting to know everything that had happened to cause her to become so upset.

'_Are you sure you want to know?'_ she asked looking up at him.

'_Everything.'_ he answered looking down at her.

'_Promise you won't get mad?'_ she asked him, looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.

'_I promise, cross my heart and hope to die.'_ Seto said crossing an 'x' over his heart with his index finger. She giggled as she began to tell him.

'_It was, I think two or three years ago, and Joey came home. He was so drunk that he wanted to hang out with me. I said, sure, but my biggest mistake was that I had told him. I told him that I needed to get dressed, so he quickly pinned me to the wall and…'_ Serenity said looking down.

'_And what?'_ Seto asked her, wanted to know what had happened.

_"He... he broke the only innocence I had.'_ Serenity said as she began to cry.

'_You mean he…'_ Seto said as he his hand went under-neath her chin, forcing her to look at him, as she just simply nodded.

'_A few months later... Tristan and Duke did the same thing, except they tied me and used me for a good fuck.'_ she said as she began to punch herself in the stomach. 'I think that _If you would of never taken me in, than I think that Joey would have raped me again.'_ she said as she just cried.

Seto wasn't mad, Seto was furious as hell. Seto couldn't believe that her own brother would do such a thing. And those other two sick fucks, Duke and Tristan. Seto looked down at her as she was still punching herself.

'_Stop it.'_ I said taking her hands away and slowly put them in mine. '_There's no need for that.'_ Seto said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist again.

'_But Seto…'_ she started to say, but he just shushed her.

'_Thank you.'_ she said to him as she leaned back in his arms and had began to fall asleep. Seto looked down and for the first time, in a long time, he smiled…

Serenity had woken up and thought of what had happened last night. _'Was that a dream or did Seto really come in here and comfort me?'_ she asked herself.

As a knockcame from her door and Serenity looked up.

'_Come in.'_ Serenity said as she got out of bed and took a good stretch.

'_Ow.'_ she said to herself, holding onto her stomach as it was sore.

'_Serenity, are you okay? Do you need some Midol or Motrin?'_ Alexia asked in concerned as she came in.

'_Yes, I'm fine. No, I'm just sore.'_ Serenity said still holding onto her stomach.

'_Did you exercise last night?'_ Alexia asked as she began to fix Serenity's bed sheets.

'_I think so.'_ Serenity said standing up straight and began to help Alexia as she took a rag from the bucket.

'_Oh no... don't Serenity... It's my duty as a maid to clean and cook everything in Mr. Kaiba's household.'_ she said as Serenity blinked.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Serenity said putting the rag back in the bucket. '_Where's Seto?'_ Serenity asked Alexia.

'_He's eating breakfast right now. It's only 7:15 a.m.., but I should let you know that you have school today.'_ Alexia said as she took out the vacuum.

'_Oh okay... I forgot. I better hurry up quick and get ready.'_ Serenity said as she ran into the bathroom. '_Wait.. my uniform…'_ Serenity started to say.

'_It's hanging up in the closet.'_ Alexia interrupted her.

'_Thank you Alexia.'_ Serenity bowed to her.

'_No, thank you.'_ Alexia said smiling up at Serenity and turned on the vacuum as Serenity shut the door and turned on the shower…

Seto and Serenity went to school quietly and had went their own separate ways as soon as the bell had rang. They didn't talk in the limo, but Serenity kept telling herself that it was a dream, but it felt so real. Seto on the other hand was his cold hearted usual self. He didn't speak to Serenity at all, so he began to think of his company to keep his mind off of her.

After their fourth class they had lunch, which was the only other class that they had together. Usually Serenity would sit outside to eat her lunch alone, so that Tea and her friends wouldn't bother her, though she never knew where Seto went to sit and eat lunch.

As she was headed outside, she noticed that Seto was sitting at one of the tables that was near the double doors, she hesitated for a moment and had than decided to head towards his table.

'_Hey Seto.'_ she said silently as she sat down beside him, though he didn't say anything to her except for just look up at her coldly and had than went back to eating his lunch. She was about to say something else, when she noticed that Tea and her group was approaching them.

'_Great, maybe I should leave before it's too late.'_ Serenity said sounding upset, causing Seto to look up to see Tea and her friends approaching their table.

'_Look what we have here, the biggest freak in school Seto Kaiba sitting with the biggest loser Serenity.'_ Tea said as they all started laughing.

'_Tea, why won't you just leave us alone?'_ Serenity asked her sadly, about to get up and walk away from the table, but Seto had stopped her from getting up from her seat.

'_You'd like that wouldn't you?' Tea sneered angrily as she stopped laughing. 'Maybe if you beg me to stop and show everyone in a way that you're the pathetic loser that you are, I will.'_ she said smiling wickedly.

'_Maybe if you stopped acting like shut a dumb headed bitch, than she'll ask you nicely to stop.'_ Seto snapped, causing Tea to shut up.

'_Moneybags no one asked you to stay out of it, so do us all a favor and shut the hell up.'_ Joey snapped angrily.

'_Joey, maybe you should stop before something bad happens again.' _Tristan warned him.

'_Yeah mutt maybe if you listen to someone else besides your master for a change, you might actually learn something.'_ Seto said keeping his face emotionless.

'_Come on Tea let's go, besides we shouldn't have to waste our time on freaks of nature like them.' _Duke had said quietly as they had started to walk away.

'_Thank you Seto for standing up to them for me.'_ Serenity had said quietly, as she had stood up to leave, though this time he didn't stop her from leaving…

Well there you go another chapter posted I hope you all enjoyed it so please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I hope that you all like this fic so far, haha so here's another chapter I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic! And thanks again KiWingz for your help, please read her two SerenityxSeto fics- Satanic Embrace and Ugly Duckling…**

**Chapter 7-**

**After school Seto was just sitting down by himself as usual. Serenity walked up to him and gave him a small _'hello'_. Seto had checked his watch noticing that it was 4:30 p.m. _'Do you always need someone to stand up for you?' _Seto asked rudely after what had happened during lunch.**

'**_I'm sorry, I just never know what to say, so I always let Tea win.'_ Serenity said quietly as Seto gave her a death glare.**

'**_You are a coward, a frighten little puppy, just like your brother.'_ Seto said in anger as he continued to look in Serenity's scared eyes.**

'**_What! Seto how could you say such a thing!'_ Serenity said as she began to develop pools of tears in her saddened eyes.**

'**_Because, you are a Wheeler.'_ Seto snapped back to her as she looked deep into his cold cobalt eyes, as Serenity's eyes widened. **

'**_Seto you're such a…'_ she started to say, but Seto interrupted her.**

'**_Such a what! Go ahead and say it!"_ he said as he raised his voice in anger, but Serenity couldn't say anything. **

'**_Maybe last night was just a dream after all I thought that I had seen the real Seto, but I was wrong.'_ Serenity thought to herself as she just shook her head and ran off, leaving Seto behind.**

**Serenity wasn't that kind of person to judge other people based on there actions towards other people. She respected people, no matter how cruel, rude, arrogant, or stubborn they were. She always thought the reason for a person to be like that, was because of something that had happened in their past or the way they grew up. **

**She knew she wasn't able to shut a person up, no matter how many times they put her down. She would kindly ask them to leave her alone, but they didn't because they just loved picking on her. Serenity will always be Serenity. Such a sweet, young girl, with a caring, and loving heart…**

**Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor saw the incident between Serenity and Seto and they smirked. Duke, of course had came with up an evil plan, on taking advantage of Serenity again. They knew that they were going to rape her because they thought that she deserved it. **

**So Duke and Tristan had decided to run after her, but stay far behind her, that way she wouldn't feel as if she was being stalked…**

**Seto grabbed his backpack and was just about to leave when he saw something from the corner of his left eye move. He than turned to see Duke and Tristan, as they, too, ran off in the opposite direction. Seto shrugged and got into the limo.**

**Seto was inside his limo as he wiped the sweat from his forehead using the sleeve from his black turtle neck. As he had began to think of Serenity and had realized that he should have never said any of those things to her. Seto took out his special card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.**

'**_Maybe I shouldn't have been so cruel to Serenity.'_ Seto said calmly to his card as he had stepped inside the limo.**

'**_Where to sir?'_ his driver asked him, interrupting his thoughts.**

'**_The cemetery.'_ Seto simply said wanting to be left alone… **

**Serenity stopped running and had taken a deep breath. She had no idea where she was at though. It was late as the sun was starting to set. She looked at her watch and saw that it said that it was 6:45 p.m. Her back was aching from carrying her heavy notebooks and school books. **

**She had than turned around hoping nobody was following her. '_Where am I?'_ she asked herself as she ran to the nearest store. She went in and went to the cashier. **

'**_Hello, how can I help you?'_ the cashier asked.**

'**_Umm... I would like to get a bottle a water.'_ she said as she took her money out of her wallet that was in her backpack. Serenity paid and went outside. She began opened the bottle and took a drink. She then lowered her bottle and closed it with the cap. **

**Then without noticed, she had felt something heavy jump on top of her. Then a rag was put over her mouth, as she inhaled the strong chloroform. She had tried to scramble away, but the chloroform had already desensitize her body into paralization as she fell into a deep slumber…**

**Seto was at the cemetery, standing a foot away from his brother's tomb. _'If only you were here with me now, things wouldn't have to be this way.'_ Seto said looking down at where they had buried his brother.**

'**_Things would be a lot easier, if only you were alive. Then maybe I wouldn't have to hear so much crap coming from Serenity's mouth.'_ Seto said getting a little anger. **

**He had than turned his hands into a tight fist and punched the sidewalk in anger, making his knuckles bleed. He scrapped off the blood using the cement and noticed that some of his skin had peeled off. **

**Tears began to form, but not from the pain from his knuckles, but the pain from hurting Serenity. _'She's just like you Mokuba! She's just like you! She's cares for me and everything! It was wrong for me to meet her. I should have told the teacher to pick a different partner for me, but I didn't_.' Seto said as more tears rolled off his face. **

'**_I need her Mokuba, just like I need you here with me now.'_ Seto said getting up.**

'**_Then go to her.'_ he heard someone whisper to him. Seto turned around and saw Mokuba standing there. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Mokuba laughed and smiled Seto.**

'**_Big Brother.' _Mokuba said as he stood there in a white tuxedo.**

'**_Mokuba is that you?'_ Seto said wiping away his tears.**

'**_Big Brother, it is me, but don't worry about me. Go to Serenity. She needs you right now.'_ Mokuba said as he began to levitate in air. Seto than smiled at his brother and thanked him. Seto got back into the limo and quickly shut the door.**

'**_Where to now sir?'_ his driver had asked him again.**

'**_Kaiba Corp, and step on it.'_ Seto said hoping that Serenity was home…**

**When Seto had reached the mansion he had looked everywhere for Serenity, but he still couldn't find her. He was about to head back out to see if she was outside, when he had ran into Alexia.**

'**_What's wrong Seto, you look worried?'_ Alexia had asked in concern.**

'**_Have you've seen Serenity lately?'_ he asked keeping his face emotionless.**

'**_Not since this morning before you two left for school. Why what's wrong?'_ she asked now concerned.**

'**_Nothing, never mind.'_ he snapped impatiently at her, he rushed outside back towards the limo, before the driver was about to leave for the night.**

'**_Where to sir?'_ the limo driver had asked before Seto had even stepped into the limo.**

'**_Drive around Domino City for a little while, I'm looking for Mrs. Serenity Wheeler.' _Seto said to the driver as he slammed the door shut and drifted off into his own thoughts.**

'**_Why did I push her away this afternoon, and why the hell did I say such cruel things to her? I know that no matter what those jerks say or do to her, she'd still be nice to them, so why did I yell at her for it?'_ he thought as the driver had drove around the city not finding Serenity at all…**

'**_This was a good plan Duke, I never would of thought tat it would of worked.'_ Tristan said as they had dragged Serenity to Tristan's empty apartment.**

'**_I know I was surprised at first to, but it did.'_ he said smiling down at Serenity who was still unconscious.**

'**_Duke, what if she wakes up before we're able to do anything?'_ Tristan asked curiously.**

'**_I don't know, we'll worry about it if it happens.' _Duke said smiling.**

**They had than pulled Serenity up onto to the small sofa, as they had used a long knife to cut away her clothes, leaving her naked as Duke had climbed on top of her. Smiling he had than took his sweet time raping her. He than rolled off the sofa on to the floor breathing heavily, as Tristan climbed on top of her to take his turn as he did the same.**

**They were about to do it again, this time at the same time, as she had started to wake up. She started to cry and shiver violently once the pain between her legs had hit her strongly, making her realize what had happened.**

**Once they had realized that she had woken up, they had placed a blindfold across her eyes, before any movement went back into her body. Once she was able to move again, she sat up shakily.**

'**_Where am I? Hello, can anyone hear me?'_ she asked to no one in particular, she was about to stand up, when someone had roughly shoved her to the floor.**

'**_You're not going anywhere just yet, and this time Seto can't save you, though I don't see why he would want to help you, even if he could.'_ Duke said laughing as Tristan started laughing with him.**

'**_Now what should we do with her?'_ Tristan asked nervously.**

'**_Relax Tristan, I have an idea.' _he had said it loud enough so that Serenity could hear him.**

'**_Tristan, him and Duke are behind this, but why? Why would they want to hurt me again, what did I do to deserve this?'_ she thought to herself out loud.**

'**_Haha took you long enough to figure it out.'_ Tristan snapped as he had started to laugh in her face.**

'**But why, what did I do to deserve this?' she asked as she had started to cry.**

'**_We thought that you deserved to be punished for what you put Joey through.' _Tristan had explained to her, talking about the day that Seto had taken her away from there, but had kicked Joey's ass in the process.**

'**_I had nothing to do with that, I was sitting in the limo the whole time, Joey brought that on by himself.'_ she said angrily.**

'**_That may be true, but you were the one that had gotten Seto to come over there and that's what had started it.'_ Duke explained as he had stepped closer to her, but she had pushed herself farther away from him, as she was pushed up against the wall.**

**She had than surprisingly, ran towards the door as she had grabbed the sheet to wrap around her naked body. She had than ran down the hall towards the elevator as she forced herself not to look back. _'It's okay Tristan, let her go, she doesn't even know where she is.'_ Duke said to him reassuringly as Tristan only nodded his head in agreement, as he had shut the door...**

**Seto was still in his limo droving now towards the outskirts of Domino City and was about to head back towards the mansion, when he noticed someone walking on the sidewalk. At first, he couldn't make out who it was because there were no street lamps in this neighborhood, but as another car had passed by, he was sure that he had saw Serenity walking.**

'**_Driver pull over.'_ he said angrily as he had rushed out of the limo, trying to catch up to her before she had disappeared around the next block. When he had reached her, he had grabbed her shoulders turning her around to face him, he was shocked at what he had seen in her eyes...**

**Serenity had rushed outside and had started to slow her pace, knowing that she was safe for now. She started to walk down the street, not knowing where she was or where she was going, but at that moment she didn't care, as she started to cry again. Suddenly she felt someone run up to her and grab her roughly by the shoulders. When she had looked up at the person, she was shocked to see that it was Seto…**

'**_What are you doing here?' _she asked in confusion, but was relieved to see his cold dark blue eyes looking deep into her own.**

'**_I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize about earlier, but more importantly, what happened, are you alright?' _he asked as he had helped her inside the limo, as they had headed back towards the mansion.**

'**_You were worried about me? I'm okay now that I'm here with you.'_ she said quietly looking out the window lost in her own thoughts.**

'**_Yes I was looking for you, please tell me what happened?'_ he had asked her softly, looking deep into her red brimmed soft green eyes.**

'**_I'm not quite sure what happened exactly, all I know is that I was walking towards the mansion after we had that argument, and the next thing I know I'm passed out. And once I woke up I found out that I was at Tristan's house and that… and that they had bother raped me.'_ she said quietly as tears spilled down her cheek.**

**He than pulled her into his arms and had held her in a strong embrace, as he rocked her in a comforting way, saying soothing words to her. _'So I was wrong, the other night when Seto had came into my room to comfort me really did happen.'_ she thought to herself as her tears subsided and she had smiled weakly.**

'**_So I guess that this means that you still think that I'm a coward?' _she asked him breaking the silence in the limo as they had arrived at the Kaiba Corp mansion.**

'**_I'm sorry about that, and no I don't think that at all, I think that you didn't deserve what those jerks did to you. And since you put up with their shit and are still being nice towards them, acting as though what they had put you through didn't faze you is something only a brave person would be able to do.'_ he said quietly as he had helped her step out of the limo…**

'**_How could I have ever said such cruel things to her, especially when she is so sweet and caring towards me?'_ Seto thought angrily to himself as they had headed inside the mansion.**

**As they had both walked inside Seto had headed to his office as Serenity was greeted by Alexia's questions. After Serenity had changed and was sitting next to Alexia on her bed she had told her what had happened.**

'**_That's horrible, why would they want to hurt such a sweet and loving person like you?'_ she asked smiling at her warmly.**

'**_Thanks, but they thought that I had betrayed my brother some how, so they figured that I had deserved to be punished somehow.'_ she said slowly trying to hold back her tears.**

'**_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't of said anything.' _Alexia said softly rubbing her back soothingly, causing the tears that she was trying so hard to keep in, were now spilling down her cheeks.**

'**_Well I'll let you get some sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted from all that has happened to you.'_ she said softly as she had left leaving her to her thoughts.**

'**_Why me, what did I do to deserve what Tristan and Duke had done to me? And why did Seto help me and comfort me if only hours earlier he thought I was a frightening little coward? If he was so anger towards me, than why did he try and help me?'_ she thought to herself as more unanswered questions plagued her mind…**

**End of chapter 7 yeah I hope that you all enjoyed it and thanks to all those that have reviewed so far, so please read and review and I will update this fic as soon as I can**


	8. Chapter 8

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone here's chapter 8 i hope you all enjoyed it, thanks KiWings for your help with this fic, please read her fics Satanic Embrace and Ugly Duckling...

Chapter 8-

It was in the middle of the night and Serenity wasn't able to get any sleep. She sat up from her bed and slid her feet down as they touched the cold, navy blue carpet. She looked behind her to see a crescent moon shining it's light through her window, into her room.

She got up and stretched a bit, she was still sore from what had happened earlier and walked slowly to her door. She needed to see Seto, she wanted to thank him, but if she did, will he go back to his usual cold hearted phase? Serenity shrugged at the thought, and left her room.

Her feet were sore from running around, she let the cold carpet relieve her feet as she walked her way to Seto's office. Her heart was beginning to beat rapidly, but that didn't stop her from going to see Seto. She didn't even realize that she was in front of his door. She reached out and put her hand on the silver doorknob. Just when she was about to turn it, the doorknob quickly turned.

Serenity ran back to her room, leaving her door wide open. She quickly got into bed, but didn't lay down. Instead, she was sitting up looking at the white crescent moon. It looked like the moon was grinning at her. She giggled and grinned back at it, then her door opened and there stood Seto Kaiba like she had never seen him before as she gasped.

Seto Kaiba stood there at her door wearing a black trench coat, black slacks, black undershirt, and black eyeliner around his eyes making his royal blues stand out. His hair was neatly down and some of his hair looked like it was touching the edge of his eyes.

He wasn't wearing his boots, but just black socks. He closed and locked the door behind him and slowly walked to her, showing no expression or emotion on his face, seeing the moon shine in his eyes.

Serenity couldn't believe it. She is the geek and he was... no is... no longer a freak, but a Goth! Serenity emerald eyes stared into the sapphires. She blinked, but he didn't, Seto was close to her, her heart began to panic.

'_Seto are you alright?'_ she asked quietly, but Seto just kept staring at her. _'Seto?'_ she asked again in confusion.

Seto then got into the bed with her. He sat up and carefully picked up Serenity, in case she was injured, making her sit in between his legs. Serenity blushed, and Seto took notice of that. Seto then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and put his chin on her right, slender shoulder.

He began to nudge her neck, enjoying her warmth from her smooth skin. Serenity smiled at this and knew not to talk. She and Seto just wanted to be alone together. Then Seto took her left hand and kissed it.

Serenity leaned back against his chest and he held her protectively. Seto knew he was in love, but couldn't quite say it, so Instead, he showed it. Seto looked at her attire and saw that she was wearing a pair of white shorts that were probably five inches away from her knees and wearing a white T-shirt, but Seto didn't care.

How unique. It was like Seto is the Demon who cares so much for Serenity, who is the Angel. Seto continued to hold her in his arms as she enjoyed this feeling they were having together.

She then broke the embrace as she turned around to face him. She was on all fours, her knees were bent to the bed and her hands, too. She took her right hand as she began to caress his cold face. Seto closed his eyes admiring Serenity's touch.

He opened his eyes and closed his legs, putting his hands on her hips. He took her and made her sat in his lap. Serenity blushed again, this time a little redder than before. Now, it was as their faces where so close to touching. Serenity, once again, took her right hand and continued to caress his face. He closed his cobalt eyes, put his hands on her lower back, that way she won't fall, as She smiled at him.

Seto never had a girl before, because to him they were a waste of his time. Never has he met anyone like Serenity, Serenity was different from all of them. Of course, he had fan girls, but they were really only after his heart, or just his looks, or his money.

Serenity was completely different, he had taken her into his home and had helped her in so many ways, he was even cruel and cold-hearted, but no matter how cruel he was to her, she never said anything back, she just accepted it.

Seto wasn't sure if he was being _'loved' What is love?'_ He thought, as he continued to let Serenity caress his face. His heart began to soften slowly as he was having this 'feeling' for Serenity. He opened his eyes as Serenity continued her touch.

'_Do you fear me Serenity?'_ he asked her quietly, looking into her gentle chartreuse eyes.

Serenity stopped caressing him and look back at him, showing no fear. _'I never feared you, I thought you hated me.'_ she replied quietly her eyes trailing down to the black sheets.

Seto put his right hand underneath her chin as he wanted to look at her. _'I did hate you because you never took action. I realized I was wrong about you. You just wanted to be alone and get away from your past. Do... you... hate me?'_ Seto asked as he looked down this time.

'_No. I could never hate you Seto Kaiba. I'm sorry for my actions, I'm sorry for everything. Do you want me to leave and to never return?'_ she said as kept her eyes on Seto,

Seto's head shot up and he had heard what she had said.

'_Do I Want her to leave? No!'_ he thought to himself.

'_No! I don't want you to leave! If you leave, I wouldn't know what to do! I need you Serenity! I really do need you! You are the only one that makes me complete!'_ Seto raised his voice as a tear from his left eye.

Serenity looked up and saw this, her eyes widened as she saw the tear slowly trailing down to his pale lips.

'_Ever since my little brother Mokuba died, I've became so cold and feared by all who opposed me. Yet, when I met you, I didn't except you to have the courage to face me, but you never held back!'_ Seto continued to say as another tear fell from his left eye.

'_I... I... don't... want... I don't want to lose you,'_ he began to stutter and shake violently.

'_Shh... I'm here.'_ she said in comfort as he put his head in her chest.

Serenity slowly touched his hair and back soothingly. She heard sobs from Seto, she had never realized that Seto was in so much pain. She knew he had hidden so much inside him, which was unhealthy.

'_You won't lose me Seto.'_ she said softly to him as he looked up at her, his eyeliner never running. _'I promise you.'_ she added gently to him.

Seto then sat up and did the only thing that came to his mind and heart. He placed his cold lips on hers and closed his eyes. Serenity eyes widened in surprise making her heart skip a beat as she too, closed her eyes and kissed softly back. Seto's embrace was strong and he begged to find an entrance. Serenity, realizing what Seto was doing, allowed his tongue inside mouth as they let each other explore one another.

Seto leaned back, not breaking their kiss. Seto opened his eyes and saw Serenity on top of him. Serenity slowly pulled away and blinked. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. Serenity blushed and put her lips again on Seto's. Seto's eyes quickly shut as he let the both of them enjoy every second that was passing by…

Meanwhile back at Joey's place...

'_Why in the hell did y'all wake me up at 1:00 o'clock in the morning for!'_ Joey yelled at Duke and Tristan as Duke was sitting in Joey's couch and Tristan was in the kitchen finding himself a sandwich.

'_We raped your little sister again.'_ Duke said as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

'_Really?'_ Joey said not wanting to hear this.

'_Oh yeah!'_ Tristan yelled happily.

'_Is that what y'all came here for? Is so, you're both fucking screwed for waking me up so fucking early!'_ Joey yelled as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to wake himself up.

'_Naa... We just wanted to hang out and talk.'_ Duke added as his eyes looked down at the mess in front of him.

'_Well, hang out by all means, go ahead.'_ Joey yawned, rubbing his eyes.

'_Dude is Serenity still living with Kaiba?'_ Duke asked Joey as Joey sat on the leather chair across from Duke.

'_I think so. Why?'_ Joey said looking at the floor.

'_She was a good fuck, wasn't she Tristan?'_ Duke asked Tristan. Tristan simply nodded and as he chewed on his food.

'_And your point is?'_ Joey said trying to wake up.

'_Well, after what she has done to you, Tristan and I were thinking of hurting her.'_ Duke said to Joey as his eyes turned dark.

'_Really? Why would you want to harm my little sister?'_ Joey asked not caring for what did to her.

'_I have a plan.'_ Tristan grinned as he took a beer from Joey's cooler.

'_Give me a beer.'_ Duke said as Tristan threw a beer to him.

'_Want one Joey?'_ Tristan asked.

'_Sure.' _Joey said as Tristan threw him one.

'_So, Tristan has a plan, huh? That's not like you.'_ Joey added and laughed.

'_Yep.'_ Duke said laughing with Joey.

'_What is your plan?'_ Joey asked curiously.

'_Beat her.'_ Tristan simply said.

'_Beat her? Is that all?'_ Joey asked taking a sip of his beer.

'_Yeah. I'm tired of raping her. So, well beat her up to death.'_ Tristan said grabbing another beer.

'_Okay, I don't care. You two do whatever the fuck you want.'_ Joey said laughing, as Duke nodded and stood up. Duke walked to Joey and Tristan. Duke tapped his beer with Joey and Tristan and they all said cheers…

Back at Kaiba's... Seto broke the kiss and stared into his angel's eyes.

'_Serenity, I have been meaning to ask you this.'_ Seto said kindly to her as she stared back at him.

Her eyes showed of happiness, kindness, and gentleness.

'_Yes, Seto?'_ she asked kindly to him.

'_Do you... Do you... Do you love me?'_ Seto asked as his heart started to race.

Serenity sat up from him and looked down at him. Seto's eyes widened. What did that silence mean? Seto quickly sat up, using his hands for support.

'_I do love you, Seto Kaiba.'_ Serenity said she pushed him back down.

Seto smiled at her and saw a tear fall from her right eye.

'_I don't want to lose you either!'_ she said as she put her lips back on Seto's and shut her eyes.

Seto was all too, happy, he turned Serenity over and now he was on top of her. Seto never let go of the kiss. He didn't want to and she didn't either. Then Seto lips left hers and slowly went to her soft neck. Serenity giggled, making Seto sit up, careful not to sit on her as his legs held his support.

'_Did I hurt you?'_ he asked getting scared if he did.

'_No, it tickles, that's all. Are you by any chance a vampire?'_ she asked as she smirked at him.

Seto saw this and smirked back, he loved Serenity so much, he just couldn't say those words to her. Serenity knew Seto couldn't say those words to her, but he did show her that he loved her by holding her.

'_Do you want me to be one?'_ Seto asked still smirking at her.

Her smirk suddenly turned into a giggle. _'Do you want me to be the helpless human being or a human being that has been seductive by you?'_ she smirked back at him.

Seto raised his right eyebrow and crossed his arms. _'I like the part about you being seduced by me.'_ he grinned at her showing off his fangs as Serenity's eyes widened.

'_Seto, are you really a vampire?'_ Serenity said freaking out just a bit.

'_No.'_ he said pulling his fake fangs out, but he sure did have real fangs after taking those fake fangs out. Serenity, looked deep into Seto eyes again. She smiled at him as he leaned down and continued to kiss her.

Seto was careful as his hands went down to her waist. Serenity put her hands on his as he went back to kissing her lips. She loved this moment and hope that it could last forever.

Seto broke the kiss and used his palms to hold him. _'Live with me Serenity.'_ he said quietly to her.

Serenity looked up and saw the care in his cerulean eyes.

'_I will live with you, forever.'_ she said happily and he smiled down at her.

Seto couldn't help it, Serenity loved him for who he is, not for his looks or money.

'_Seto, I love you.'_ She moaned out as he slowly kissed her neck.

Seto lips went to Serenity's and their they let their worlds explore again and again…

Morning... Serenity was the first to wake up next to Seto. They still had their clothes on and she quickly took notice that she wasn't in her room. She was in Seto's room, as her room was completely different from his. Everything in her room was dark blue with black sheets, where as his was black and red sheets. It was almost as if the room described Seto perfectly.

She looked down and saw that Seto's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her protectively. She smiled at him as she slowly nudged Seto. She turned her body around to face Seto, as he slowly opened his eyes.

'_Good morning Seto.'_ she said happily.

He looked down at her and smiled. _'Good morning to you too.'_ he said as he pulled Serenity closer to him.

'_Seto... uh... we have to go to school and say our report.'_ Serenity said kindly to him as he nodded.

'_What time is it?'_ he yawned covering his mouth with his right hand.

'_It's 7:00 o'clock.'_ Serenity said looking at his Blue Eyes White Dragon clock. Seto let go of Serenity as he sat up. Serenity was about to sit up, until a dragon pushed her back down.

Serenity smiled at Seto as he smirked and leaned down for a kiss. Serenity kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Seto broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. _'We should be getting ready.'_ he said kindly to her as he got out of bed.

Serenity did the same and went to the door, until Seto took her wrist gently and pulled her for another kiss. Serenity moaned a little and Seto, once again, broke the kiss, Serenity blushed making Seto smirk.

'_I'll see you in thirty minutes.'_ Seto said as she smiled and nodded her head, going back to her room.

Sorry for the long await but my computer crashed and I didn't have access to a computer until now, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thanks to KiWingz for her helping me with it!


	9. Chapter 9

Firefairy032003- Hey everyone here's chapter 9 of Greak and Geek i hope you all enjoy it and thanks to all of those that have reviewed it so far. And special thanks to KiWingz for your help with this fic and for being such a good friend to me...

Chapter 9-

Serenity and Seto arrived at school just in time. They walked together holding hands surprising Tea, Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan. Joey was displeased and Tristan and Duke were upset. Tristan and Duke were still up to the plan and they both snorted.

Seto and Serenity ignored everyone's stares. They enjoyed their company together, but not hand-in-hand.

Serenity looked up at Seto as she walked to a Sakura tree. She sat down and so did Seto. They opened their art project and began discussing about what to say, even though, they had index cards and wrote notes.

Seto and Serenity smiled at their project and were very pleased with it. Seto thought that when the teacher had put them together that it was a coincidence, but Serenity thought that it was fate.

While Seto being the goth he is, and Serenity being the geek she is, they both found each others heart. How unique.

_'Seto, do you think I should change my attire to goth like you?'_ Serenity asked sweetly to Seto.

As Seto turned to look at her, up and down.

_'I like the way you look, I don't think goth suits you.'_ Seto said as Serenity smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

_'Hey! What was that for?'_ Seto smirked at her.

_'Why?'_ she asked kindly to him as he took a sip of his water.

_'Because you look beautiful, just the way you are. I don't care what you look like. All I care is that I don't lose you and I like the fact that we are... uh...,'_ he started to say, but realized that he never told her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

_'What were you going to say Seto?'_ she asked, as Seto helped her up.

_'Uh.. Nothing. Hey, look at the time. I have a class to go to. What about you?_'Seto quickly said, changing the subject.

Serenity looked down and sighed. _'I have to go also. Looks like my English class is about to start in five minutes.' _she said as she took the art project that they had worked on, and held it under her left arm while the right hand held it at the bottom.

Seto took it from her and said. _'I'll take it to the art class. By the way, it's close to the class that I have to go to.' he explained as she_ nodded and smiled.

_'I'll see you in art class.'_ she said, as she than gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they both went their separate ways. Serenity was minding her own business until Duke and Tristan pushed her roughly into a small storage room.

_'What the…?'_ she started to say, but Duke quickly put duck tape across her mouth. She began to kick her legs wildly and moved her arms, trying to break the Duke's brace from holding her head as Tristan held her feet. She looked like a struggling hammock.

_'STOP IT!'_ Serenity yelled to them as she kicked Tristan in the stomach and pinched Duke's arm. She was able to at least get away from them for five seconds, but Duke got her right leg and she fell down.

_'YOU LITTLE BITCH!'_ Duke yelled as he dragged her and punched her in the stomach. Tristan got up, holding his stomach and took two brass knuckles from his jean pockets. He put one on and gave the other to Duke.

Serenity saw this, but quickly Tristan hit the back of her head making her go unconscious, as Duke punched her sides. Serenity laid there on the cold tile floor like a ragged doll. Her eyes were teary, her hair was in a mess, and Duke and Tristan smirked and left her there…

Five hours later...

'Where is she?' thought Seto. Seto was in art class, but Serenity never showed up.

_'Seto, where is your partner, Serenity?'_ the teacher asked him. Seto looked up and said, _'I'm not sure.'_

'_Maybe she didn't want to do the project with me... Was she just using me to pass this course?'_ Seto thought sadly to himself.

All of a sudden one of the teachers quickly rushed in and talked to the art teacher quietly. She gasped, making all the students turn to her. Nobody knew what was going on.

_'Seto, I need to speak to you privately.'_ she said getting up and going outside.

Seto got up with a puzzled look on his face. He followed behind the two teachers and he closed the door behind him. _'What's going on?'_ Seto asked angrily as the teachers stood there.

_'It's Serenity, your partner. She is in the hospital,'_ the art teacher said to him.

_'What! How! Why!'_ Seto freaked out and his eyes widened in shock.

_'We aren't sure who did it, but she has bruises on her hips and sides. Someone or something hit the back of her head making her go unconscious.'_ the other teacher said to him.

_'Can I see her?'_ Seto asked.

_'Well... I didn't want you too because of your project, but yes, you may. When she is ready, you and her better be prepared for your project.'_ the art teacher said as Seto quickly nodded and walked back in the class room.

Seto grabbed his things and left the room. He called his limo driver and sure enough the limo was there in a matter of seconds. Seto was sure who did it and Seto was planning to seek revenge on them…

At the hospital...

Seto was in front of Serenity's room. He bought a carnation of flowers for her and a few balloons that mentioned 'Wishing You Well' and 'I Love You'. It was no surprise to Seto who did this evil trickery to his loved one, Serenity.

_'How is she Doc?'_ Seto asked the doctor looking through the small glass that showed Serenity sleeping.

_'Well, she has a few minor injuries in the back of her head, which is surprising because it looked like she was hit with something hard, like a metal. And the bruises on her hips and sides are purple, so she will have some weakness in walking. As for everything else, she will be fine. She's not in a coma, thank the lord she survived.'_ the doc told Seto, as he closed the profile on Serenity.

I looked at the doctor and simply nodded. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but her. My sweet, caring and loving angel, Serenity.

There laid Serenity on the bed, with a gas mask on her face, a white bandage wrapped around her forehead, and on the back of her head. Seto opened the door and put the flowers and balloons on the table next to her. He took a seat and sat next to her. He gently picked up her right hand and kissed it. He put her hand back down and gently caressed it.

_'Serenity, I'm here.'_ Seto said to her softly.

Serenity breathed in and out of the mask. She slowly opened her eyes and slightly turned to the right towards Seto have tears fall down from his sapphire eyes.

_'I'm sorry, I should have been there for you!'_ Seto cried out making Serenity cry, also.

Serenity sat up, careful not to hit her head and took Seto's hand in hers. Seto looked up and his eyes widened in surprised. He was shocked to see her fully awake.

_'Serenity, you should be resting,'_ Seto told her calmly as another tear fell. Serenity slowly smiled weakly at him and gently nodded.

_'Seto, I'm glad you are here with me.'_ Serenity said through her mask, continuing to smile weakly, as a tear fell from her, also.

'_I love you Serenity.'_ Seto told her as another tear fell.

Serenity looked deeply into his eyes and said, _'I love you, too, Seto.'_

Seto smiled and nodded. _'I'm going to get back those bastards for what they did to you.'_ Seto told her, but Serenity just simply nodded in agreement, which was unlike Serenity at all, but she gave in because she was tired of being hurt and raped by those creeps.

Serenity laid back down as Seto stood up, kissing her cheek and lips. Her lips were cold and chapped, but Seto didn't care. He wanted Serenity to get well soon and he was even thinking of making her his bride.

Serenity looked at Seto before falling asleep. Seto gave one last kiss to Serenity on the top of her head carefully and left to go kick the living hell out of Tristan and Duke…

At Joey's house...

_'Man, that was fun.'_ Tristan said leaning back on Joey's couch, as Joey took a few beers out of the cooler and threw one to Duke and Tristan.

_'I agree, but what if Rich boy finds out?'_ Duke said getting scared.

_'Naa, I don't think Money bags will ever…'_ Tristan said until Joey's door came broken open.

There stood Seto, looking calm and cool. He had his arms crossed and his sunglasses a little down.

_'Money bags! Wha' the hell are ya' doin' here!'_ Joey screamed angrily.

_'Get the fuck out of my house!'_ Joey yelled at him as he first attack Seto, but missed because Seto took a step aside, making Joey hit the brick wall.

_'FUCK!'_ Joey yelled out in pain, holding his bleeding right knuckles.

_'You have crossed the line!'_ Duke yelled angrily and ran to Seto, but Seto stuck out his foot, making Dice Boy trip and land face flat, outside, on the cement floor. Duke screamed and held his bleeding nose.

Tristan stood up and smirked. _'So you think you're tough, Freak?'_ Tristan smirked, but Seto smirked evilly at him and two cards slid down from his left sleeve.

Seto, then grinned evilly and threw the cards like a dagger at Tristan as one card stabbed his right shoulder and the other on his left.

_'Ow!'_ Tristan screamed in pain. Tristan looked at his shoulders and noticed that blood began to spill down his arms.

'Fucking freak!' Tristan yelled out as he tried to grab the cards out, but realized that it paralyzed his arms.

Joey was still holding his bloody hand, and Duke stood up with his head looking straight up at the sky to stop the bleeding.

_'Don't think that this is over!'_ Seto smirked like if he was the devil and took Joey's collar and threw him forcefully on the floor.

Seto turned to Duke and kneed on his the stomach, as Duke coughed and bent down to hold his stomach, but Seto grabbed his shirt and threw him inside.

Then Seto closed the door and locked it. Joey, Duke and Tristan looked at him wide eyed, and started to shake. Seto slowly walked to them and started to kick the crap out of them…

Three hours later...

The cops arrived and Joey, Duke and Tristan had been arrested. Seto mentioned what happened, but Joey didn't understand why he was the one the who had to be arrested.

Joey, Duke, and Tristan were going to be in jail for twenty plus years. Seto was exhausted, but he had a lot of energy in him. Seto went back to his love, Serenity and to see how she was doing.

Serenity was awake and full of energy herself. It was getting late, and the doctor told her that she can go home.

Serenity thanked the doctor and Seto decided to carry her in her arms. The limo driver opened the door and Seto slowly walked in, careful not to hit Serenity's head. Seto sat down, while Serenity had her arms around his neck.

She thanked Seto for the carnation and balloons. Seto smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. Serenity was used to it already, and was glad that she is living with him…

At Kaiba's mansion...

Serenity fell fast asleep and Seto decided for Serenity to sleep in his room. Seto was kneeling down and caressing his angel's face.

_'Seto, I'm glad that you and Serenity are doing alright.'_ Alexia said quietly to him, holding a silver chrome tray in her hands.

The contents on the tray were: a hot small towel, a cool small towel, a teapot and a cup. Alexia walked over to the small furniture which had a lamp, and put the tray on top of the furniture.

_'Alexia, do me a favor?'_ Seto said still caressing his sleeping angel's face.

_'Yes sir?'_ she asked quietly taking the hot rag from the tray.

'Take the day off, and take care of Serenity.' Seto said giving a small kiss to Serenity's cheek and stood up.

Seto took out his black sunglasses from the inside of his trench coat and put them on.

_'Yes sir.'_ Alexia said to him as he walked to door and she walked to Serenity. She touched Serenity's forehead and noticed a small sweat was forming from her. Alexia placed the towel on her cheeks since she still had the bandage around her head, and gently began to wipe the sweat away.

_'Oh Alexia,'_ Seto said turning the knob and opening the door.

_'Yes?'_ she asked, stopping from what she was doing.

_'Thank you.' Seto said softly._

_'Anytime sir.'_ Alexia said happily and went back to what she was doing.

Seto simply nodded and walked out. He had only one more place to stop by.

End of chapter 9 i hoped you all liked it please read and review!


	10. Epilogue

**Firefairy032003 Here is another chapter for you all I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks again KiWingz…**

**Epilogue-**

**It has been two weeks since the incident with Serenity and those two fucked up losers. Seto was watching his angel sleeping quietly, it was night time and everyday after college and work, Seto would immediately go to her. She would either be asleep or awake, but she only did it because she wanted to get better, Seto was always concerned for her.**

**Seto took out the small, black box from the inside of his black trench coat pocket and opened it. There was a small silver ring and in the center of the ring was a cross, but this cross looked wicked. And in the center of the cross, there were three stones. In between the two sapphires, was a single emerald. It was like Seto's embrace holding Serenity protectively. **

**When he had left home that night, he went to a jewelry store. He looked at so many rings, but none of them caught his attention. So he asked the manager if they could make rings with customer's request, and the manager said no, but since it was Seto Kaiba, the manager said yes. **

**Serenity moaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. Seto quickly closed his right hand, that way Serenity won't notice. Seto still hasn't told Serenity that he loves her, but he wanted to do it after she had gotten better. **

**However, Seto was always there for her whenever she needed something, but she would tell him not to do it, but Seto did it anyway. She thanked Seto for everything. _'Seto?'_ she said quietly as she sat up slowly. **

'**_Yes? What is it? Is there anything I can do?'_ Seto said quickly as he got up, as she gave him a gentle smile and shook her head from side to side. **

'**_No, thank you, I'm alright for now.'_ she said gently as she leaned back against the pillows. **

'**_Serenity I want to talk to you about something.'_ Seto said sitting beside her. **

'**_Yes Seto?'_ she asked him nicely as she took the Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie that Seto had given her and put it in her lap, wrapping her hands around it. **

'**_When you and I first met, I was a total jerk to you, but you have been so nice, kind and caring towards me. Why do this? I mean, I was a cold-heartless monster, but you never argued back. I was just wondering why?'_ Seto asked her wanting to know the truth. **

'**_Because, I... I'm… nice to people. There's no point in fighting, even though we may have some disagreements. And I... I…'_ she started to say, but looked down. **

'**_But you what?'_ Seto asked her worried as he had gently put his hand underneath her chin. **

'**_I... I shouldn't say it and if I do,.. you might kick me out.'_ she said shakily as a tear fell from her right eye. **

'**What is it?' Seto asked her in concern. **

'**_I love you.'_ she said quietly as I let go from her face, **

**I getting up and she put her face in her hands. **

'**_Don't do that.'_ I said gently to her as I got on one knee and took the box out from my coat pocket. **

'**_Huh?'_ she asked confused as she wiped her eyes and turned to me and gasped in surprise. **

'**_Serenity... will you marry me?'_ I said opening the box slowly as I revealed the ring to her.**

**She gasped and put her hands to her mouth. _'Seto! I will marry you!'_ she exclaimed happily, jumping out of bed excitedly and pounced on Seto. **

**Seto smiled and grabbed her, Seto picked her up, never realizing how short she really was. Serenity hugged him and cried happy tears on his shoulder.**

'**_I love you too.'_ Seto said happily as he gave Serenity a kiss on her right wet cheek. **

**Serenity smiled and found his lips, they kissed and held each other. Seto slowly slid the ring on her second finger from her pinky of her left hand. She smiled and gave Seto a deep kiss as he kissed her back, Seto felt as completed as Serenity did….**

**Years later... Seto and Serenity had finished college and Serenity had a masters degree in art and Seto had a doctors degree in business. Serenity worked for Seto as his new Vice President of Kaiba corp. **

**Her degree meant a great deal to the company, as she now did computer graphics. As for Seto, he did computer graphics too, but he also built advanced duel disks, Kaiba Land, and Kaiba Land Water Park… **

**As for the rest gang… Yugi was the only one of them who had finished college and had became an archeologist just like his grandfather. He still plays Duel Monsters today. Yugi broke up with Tea because she slept with many men and Yugi had caught her sleeping with one of them…**

**Joey, Tristan and Duke were now in prison for many other crimes that they had pursed together along with various attempts of theft and assault on Seto Kaiba…**

**Tea dropped out of high school in her senior year and had became a prostitute and a stripper, after losing contact with the rest of the gang since they looked down on her career decisions...**

**And after a year of working along side Seto as his vice president Serenity was pregnant with their first child. She had decided to name it Angel since she had found out that it was a girl.**

**Two years after Angel had turned one years old Serenity was pregnant again, though this time it was a boy so she named it after Seto.**

**Firefairy032003 End of epilogue I hope you all have enjoyed this fic and I'd like to thank all if those who have reviewed you've all made this fic that much better and special thanks to KiWingz. Soon I'll have another Seto/Serenity fic posted on here but don't know when yet, though hopefully you'll all like it as much as you liked this one.**


End file.
